insatiable
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: While recruiting Bonnie to join their road trip to Chicago to retrieve Stefan, Damon is lured into a trap set by a former lover and cursed to desire the one thing he believes that he cannot have, while Bonnie is caught in the crossfire.
1. part one : cursed

**Title:** insatiable

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Damon, Rebekah/Stefan, Matt/Katherine, Caroline/Tyler, Jeremy/Anna, Elena/Loneliness, mentions of Bonnie/Jeremy, Damon/Bree, Bonnie/Klaus (One-sided), ect.

 **Summary:** While recruiting Bonnie to join their road trip to Chicago to retrieve Stefan, Damon is lured into a trap set by a former lover and cursed to desire the one thing he believes that he cannot have, while Bonnie is caught in the crossfire.

 **Warnings:** Non-Canon, Language, Slightly Dub-Con, Sexual Content, Explicit Sexual Content, etc.

 _ **Author's Note; Um don't ask me what this is because I don't know for real. So this takes place early season 3 but has a character who didn't get justice from season one as the "villain" partially but I am not going to really give her that label. I basically wanted to challenge myself to write Bamon. I didn't edit this because I have more fics to put up. I will come back and proofread later! Happy reading!**_

 **part one ||cursed**

" _There are no such things as curses; only people and their decisions"_

― _**Yvonne Wood,**_

 _ **Atlanta, Georgia**_

Bonnie Bennett wasn't one for lying. She was in fact rather bad at it. She was genuine by nature. However, she was able to manage it when she saw fit. She had been lying to her friends all summer in fact, and while it had started due to her desire for them not to worry, now she was lying for her own benefit.

Bonnie hadn't been with her father's side of the family since the first week of summer. Since that first week she had in fact been a little of everywhere in attempt to regain her powers. Bonnie had started what she had dubbed, "The Great Summer Witch Tour," that first month. She'd done research the first week. Tracked down any possible places that she could possibly find any of her kind. Looked up folklore and witch origins. When she had a list of locations she packed a small suitcase, took the credit card her dad had given her for emergencies and got into her blue Prius.

She'd told her father that she was going on a concert tour and like with most things he had acquiesced and given her his blessing to spend what she needed when she needed. As long as he didn't have to get directly involved, Bonnie as usual, had her freedom.

Her first stop had been Salem, Massachusetts. She'd gone on a few tours. Visited the Wax Museum. The Witch House. There she had met a woman name Shareece Navarro, a fellow descendant of Tituba. Shareece had helped Bonnie regain her powers and taught her about the value or having a familiar. Bonnie had left Salem with her magic regained and black cat that she named Nyx. She thought about stopping her tour there but she'd learned so much about her heritage and people like her she had wanted to continue, so she did.

Bonnie ended up in Leonardtown, Maryland next, where she'd learned of the legend of Moll Dyer, a witch who had been blamed for the town's misfortunes and had her house set ablaze. As the legend went she'd escaped and put a curse on the town in her last moments.

The next stop for Bonnie had been New Orleans. She had only managed to spend a week in the city before she was warned away by the underground witch population. A vampire that apparently had some kind of ties to Klaus had control of the place and Bonnie had had half a mind to join their fight against him but she still had battles of her own to fight and so much to learn before she started joining wars in cities beyond her borders. She'd left New Orleans with a few new grimoires, more spell supplies than she could fit in her trunk and an indigo crystal talisman for her protection.

After New Orleans she wound up in Chicago. She had taken a job with a witch named Gloria who specialized in old school voodoo and allowed Bonnie to sing at her bar most nights after she had talked Bonnie into singing with the band once when she was drunk. Bonnie hadn't sung in front of anyone since her grams died but she had found it fun and people had paid attention.

She'd made a lot new friends on the road, even before Chicago. Formed alliances with other witches. Met other people with common interests. Men wanted to talk to her and not just to get to Elena or Caroline.

She'd liked Chicago the most. Learning under Gloria. Going shopping. Going to clubs. Going to shows. Singing and meeting all kinds of supernatural people that came in and out of Gloria's bar.

It was in that way that Bonnie met Lee. Bonnie had spent her longest stint in Chicago but became intrigued when Lee mentioned his friend Bree who'd managed to come back from the dead without any consequences. Bonnie was inclined not to trust Lee because he was a vampire, and one that she didn't know at that. However, once he'd mentioned that he had dated Stefan's friend Lexi, whom Bonnie hadn't gotten to meet but knew well enough that anyone who knew her could be trusted, Bonnie had been on board with meeting Bree.

She had learned up unto that point different ways from different witches, to circumvent the spirits. The nose bleeds had stopped and she was more in touch with her powers than ever. The thing was, she knew that it was only a matter of time before the spirits caught up to her and since she had managed to regain her powers, she knew that another consequence for bringing Jeremy back from the dead was coming.

She's wanted to know what Bree knew, which according to Lee, was how to free herself from the spirits. Bonnie had come into her own over the summer and she didn't want that to end.

She'd changed over the summer. She'd blossomed. Come into her powers. Experienced the world outside of the people she knew. Outside of Mystic Falls. She'd met so many people. Other witches. All interested in her for the sake of herself along the way. It had been a relief to have a break from the drama. To use her magic for something other than saving someone's life. To actually be able to learn about who she was and her heritage. To be free to be herself without anyone who had any expectations of her or how she was supposed to behave.

She'd tasted her freedom and she wasn't as excited to go home as she should have been. She couldn't exactly tell her friends that. She couldn't tell Jeremy that. Not when they'd been stuck in the same town with the same people all summer, stagnant for different reasons. Elena was chasing the past through her search for Stefan and the others were doing what they'd always been doing in the wake of Klaus and Stefan's departure. She'd felt like she had to make it seem like she'd been miserable without them, instead of relieved to have a break. They wouldn't understand and she knew it. Besides that, a part of her, a selfish part that she had begun to embrace, wanted to keep her experiences for herself.

When Bonnie met Bree she felt that she'd met a kindred spirit of sorts. The woman was sweet on the outside but all cunning and fire underneath. She had enough beauty and charisma to hold anyone's attention and to Bonnie she was a woman to aspire to be.

Bonnie had gone from working at Gloria's bar in Chicago to working at Bree's in Atlanta and no one in her inner circle in Mystic Falls knew about anything Bonnie had been up to. Each time Jeremy called, which was becoming rarer, Bonnie either lied or ignored the call.

Bonnie stood behind Bree's bar mixing a cocktail for some blond who had been complaining for the last hour about how her ex-fiancé had dumped her for a woman ten years younger when Bree climbed over the bar to stand beside her, her dark curls swinging as she moved and her tall frame dwarfing Bonnie's own.

She slid a fifty dollar bill in Bonnie's direction and Bonnie raised a brow at her. "What's this?"

Bree smirked, leaning against the wooden bar top. "You got a tip from Mr. Big over there in the corner booth," she said, "Said you were sweet. I think he's interested in you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Bree's wink. "Well he can find himself a nice Georgia peach if he wants something sweet," Bonnie said, folding the fifty and putting it into her apron, "Because I'm not interested. You can thank him for the tip though."

"Well aren't you a heartbreaker," Bree laughed.

Bonnie shook her head. "Not by a long shot," she said, "I just know what I want and he's not it."

"And what is?" Bree asked, "I mean clearly it's not that boyfriend you barely talk about. Lee says you had those boys in Chicago swarming and paid them all no mind. It's been a while since he lost Lexi and he even thought about putting his bid in. But you don't seem interested in much of anyone. You holding out for someone, sugar."

Bonnie sighed. "No," she said, "I love Jeremy. I'm just doing my own thing this summer and I don't want to deal with any drama from back home. We'll have plenty of time to catch up when I get back."

As if on cue, Bonnie's phone vibrated in her back pocket. Bonnie took it out and saw Jeremy's name on the screen. She ignored the call without much thought, which caused Bree to laugh harder.

"Like I said," Bree grinned, "Heartbreaker. I need to take a page out of your book. I always pick the wrong ones and when I love, I love hard. It's my curse I suppose."

Bonnie slid the woman at the bar her cocktail before turning to Bree. "If you took a page from my book you'd be bringing someone back from the dead for love and not even get so much as an I love you back," she said, "Not exactly something to aspire to."

"I came back from the dead for love," Bree said, "In a way. I didn't come back the same though. Wasn't really possible. Especially given the way I died. But lucky for me I have some pretty powerful friends and loyal ones to."

Bonnie nodded. "Well then," she said, "I guess I should take a page from your book when it comes to that. Since leaving and experiencing so much I've realized I couldn't say the same for the people I left back home."

"But you met some good ones on the road right," Bree said. Bonnie watched as she poured them both a glass of bourbon. She lifted her glass in a toast and Bonnie did the same. "To new friends."

"To new friends," Bonnie replied, clinking her glass against Bree's.

When Bonnie would look back on the moment later she would realize that it should have been her first tip off that things would rather quickly turn to shit.

 **:::**

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

Damon Salvatore hadn't had to work very hard to convince Elena to chase his dear little brother to Chicago after he'd been tipped off by Katherine. However, he was working hard to convince her to get Bonnie Bennett involved.

They were wasting possible road time arguing over whether or not to call the little witch, so they would have extra hands on deck.

"We can't have what happened in Tennessee happen again," Damon pressed, "We need back up. _Real_ back up. If Stefan is where I think he is, there's likely another witch involved and Ric isn't going to work if that's the case."

Elena shook her head. "I don't want to bother her Damon," she said, "She's with her family and she finally has a break from all of this. Just because she told Jeremy that she's been bored doesn't give us the green light to infiltrate what's left of her summer."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I get it," he said, "She's your best friend. Sweet sentiments and all of that crap. But like I said, we are up against a ripper, a sadistic hybrid and quite possibly another witch. Do you really want get you or me killed on the off chance that we're disrupting Bonnie's playing Monopoly with her aunt and cousins? There's a chance that we'll need her. So we call her for back up or we don't go at all."

"Fine," Elena sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'll call her."

Damon watched and waited as Elena called Bonnie. When the witch picked up the line Elena decided to go the small talk route at seven o' clock in the morning. Damon motioned for her to speed things up and get to the point.

After a moment Damon saw Elena frown. "What do you mean you're not with your aunt? Haven't you been there all summer?"

Damon decided to listen in on the conversation. "I've kind of been on the road," he heard Bonnie reply. "I've been making some connections with other witches."

Damon raised a brow as Elena smiled. "That's great Bonnie," she said, "I want to hear all about it. We'll have plenty of time to talk on the road. Why didn't you say anything about it?"

"I just wanted to have something for myself for a little while, you know," Bonnie replied.

Elena nodded. "Of course I understand." Her expression looked hurt however and Damon knew she didn't, "It's just that there was a time when you would tell me anything."

Damon gave her a look. Elena may not have understood but Damon did. There were some things that just needed to be experienced on your own. It was a part of change. Sometimes it was a person that helped you through something and sometimes there were things that you had to tackle or experience on your own. Damon had admittedly fallen short in the growth department the last few decades but he had experienced enough to know that some things required distance from the familiar and embracing of the new. If Bonnie was getting out of her comfort zone then more power to her.

"A little less self-pity and little more getting to the point," Damon said, "Ask her where she is?"

Elena huffed as Bonnie replied. "As I recall you don't exactly tell me everything either," she said, "Listen it wasn't anything personal."

"I know," Elena said, "I'm sorry. I didn't meant it like that." Elena cleared her throat as Damon pointed to the clock. "So where did your road trip lead you? Damon is being impatient about getting to Stefan and so I have to ask before he gets anymore obnoxious."

"Last time I checked you wanted to find him too and we need to move fast before our friendly neighborhood hybrid has Stefan on the move again," he said.

"I'm in Atlanta," Bonnie said, drawing Damon's attention, "I'm working at a bar actually."

"It wouldn't happen to be Bree's Bar would it?" Elena asked, looking pensive and probably remembering Lee and his sob story, but Damon's whole body tensed as he thought about literally ripping Bree's heart out.

"Yeah," Bonnie said, "How did you know?"

Damon snatched the phone from Elena's hand without any kind of preamble. He put the phone to his ear and tried to stay calm as he spoke into the receiver. "Bonnie," he said, "I need you to listen carefully to me and answer this question. The bar you work at, who owns it?"

"Bree," Bonnie said slowly as if talking to a child, "Hence the name Bree's Bar. Which obviously you know which is probably how Elena' knows. What's going on, Damon?

Elena rolled her eyes. "Damon, what are you talking about you know that Bree-"

Damon held up his hand to silence Elena. "And Bree," he said into the phone, "You've seen her. Talked to her. Had actual face to face interactions."

"Damon, are you drunk?" Elena asked at the same time that Bonnie responded, "Um yes. Have you been drinking?"

Damon felt as if he had been hit in the face with a brick. It was impossible. It didn't make sense. He'd killed Bree. Killed her in a way that even magic shouldn't have been able to resurrect her. When he killed someone they were supposed to stay dead and if the woman was anywhere near Bonnie, it didn't mean anything good.

"Listen to me Bonnie," Damon said, "and listen carefully. Make some kind of excuse and leave the bar. Go back to whatever hotel you're staying in and wait for us there."

"Damon," Elena and Bonnie asked at the same time, "What's going on?"

His eyes met Elena's as he talked into the phone. "Bree happens to be my ex-girlfriend and I may have killed her the last time I saw her."

"What?!" Elena spat. Damon fought the urge to roll his eyes. Elena hadn't asked questions when he had gone back into the bar that night and she might've even talked herself into thinking that Damon had just been saying goodbye to Bree or even giving her a warning. However, a part of her had known, but like with most things about him that she didn't like she'd chosen to turn a blind eye.

Bonnie for her part sounded unimpressed and not at all shocked. "You're the one who killed Bree?" she said, her tone deadpan, "Why am I not surprised?"

"You could at least fake surprise," Damon said, out of habit, going back into their banter in spite of the seriousness of the situation, "I mean a shocked gasp maybe. Elena's doing a good job at it. Her face is doing that disapproving pout thing she does when I do something naughty."

Damon waited for a sarcastic reply from the other end of the line but there was none. Instead a familiar voice came on the line and all he heard was, "Game on, honey pie," before the line went dead.

"Shit, shit, shit," Damon chanted throwing the phone across the room.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"What the hell do you think happened, Elena?" Damon spat, "You can lecture me and give me all the disapproving looks you want on the way to Atlanta. We need to go now."

 **:::**

 **Atlanta, Georgia**

Bonnie didn't understand the fascination with people who kidnapped her keeping her in bathtubs. There was a joke in there somewhere but she was in too much pain to think of one in that moment.

Bonnie tried to take in her surroundings but she was dizzy, confused and her mouth was dry. She couldn't see much beyond the claw foot bathtub that she was in and the hardwood floors surrounding her.

She smelled the copper smell of blood and she looked down to see the cuts across her skin and realized that it was her own.

"What the fuck?" She frowned, her speech was slurred. She was going to kill Damon. He was going to die. There would be no misfire this time, it would be hellfire and she would laugh as he was engulfed by flames. This was all his fault.

"Don't bother trying to use your powers, sweet thing," a familiar voice said, "The belladonna has you fuzzy. Whatever you attempt won't be too effective."

"Bree?" Bonnie said, though she already knew that answer.

"That's right, baby," Bree answered, coming to sit on the edge of the tub, "I really do hate to do this. I like you a lot Bonnie. The problem is I hate Damon more. You see my dilemma right?"

Bonnie blinked at her. She thought about her own homicidal thoughts towards Damon only moments before. "Sadly," Bonnie admitted, "I kind of do. I'm sorry for what he did to you. If it helps, he doesn't treat me that much better."

Bree laughed and Bonnie wished like hell she could move enough to at the very least flip the woman off. "Don't tax yourself too much with talking," she said, "Your wounds are superficial but the poison is starting to take effect."

"Poison?" Bonnie looked down to see that she was surround by nightshade flowers.

"They won't kill you," Bree promised, "At least unless you're exposed too long but if I'm right…and I usually am, Damon will be here soon. He'll come and save the day and I'll have him right where I want him. Contrary to what you seem to think, he treats you far better than most. He's damaged. He doesn't know how to care about people but I know how he looks when he does."

Bonnie ignored her advice not to talk. She wanted answers. "So…what you want revenge?" she said, "I get it. He's tried...to kill me before. I've tried unsuccessfully, unfortunately….to kill him a few times. I understand hating him. What does any of this have to do with me?"

Bree reached out and stroked her cheek in an almost loving manner. "Not a thing, sweetheart," she said, "This isn't personal where you're concerned. Like I said, I like you. But I came back different. Darker than before and my hatred for that man, that monster became a living thing. He broke my heart you know, even before he ripped it right out of my chest. Killed my friend too. He has no qualms with leaving piles of dead bodies and a sea of broken hearts in his wake. Being with you, even in this short time I know you understand just how much of a monster her is."

Bonnie nodded. She did. She really did. The thing was, she couldn't see him as just a monster, not anymore. He was an idiot. He was reckless. He was a murderer. However, he also helped her fake her death and they had learned to tolerate if not care about each other. Still there was some kind of justice in the fact that one of his victims had come back to bite him in the ass. Bonnie might've laughed and possibly cheered Bree on if she wasn't the one being used as bait. She thought about that as she tried to see through the fog to reason with Bree.

"So you know our history," she slurred, "I've…told you some of it. Why use me as bait? You know he doesn't give a damn about me."

Bree laughed again and Bonnie cringed. She tried not to move as the pain was worse when she did. "I know a lot of things about that man," Bree said, "Things you wouldn't understand. Dark things. Things that would turn your sweet little brain to mush. I know his type too. Especially when it comes to witches. A sweet young thing like you, if it wasn't for you gutting him every chance you get I'm sure he wouldn't have held himself back for so long. I wish I had been as smart as you back then. I wish I had been as strong. But maybe you wouldn't have if he had treated you liked he did me. Whispered sweet nothings that turned out to be empty words."

Bree leaned in closer as she spoke and Bonnie tried to move away but winced when pain shot up her back and into her open wounds. "Don't blame Gloria or Lee. They had nothing to do with this. I just…I couldn't help myself when Lee told me he'd met a Bennett. I really did want to meet the last of the Bennett line. But when I met you and found out about your ties to my honey pie, something ugly came to life in me that I can normally keep locked away. He has to pay for what he's done for me."

"With his life?" Bonnie asked, not sure why she cared when hers was the one that was currently in danger.

"Oh no," Bree shook her head, "That'd be too easy. I want him to suffer. To feel torment. I made the mistake of loving someone who would never love me. I want him to know what it is to do the same. Because Damon…he doesn't really love. He obsesses. He gets fixated on things. That's what he did with Katherine. Let his obsession with her eat him alive. But he still had hope. From what you told me, she was even willing to throw him a bone once she surfaced. The pain of her rejection wasn't enough. No. He needs to know what it means to really want something that he can't have. Want it so bad it makes him mad with it. Then I want him to kill himself when he can't have it."

Bonnie frowned. "How…?" She tried to speak but the fog became heavier and the pain became too much.

"How do I expect to do that you ask?" Bree smiled, "Well, sugar, I'm going to dig into the deepest corners of his mind, those dark places he likes to hide and I am going to look for something that I believe is there. Something that I think makes you the perfect bait. Then when I find it, I'm going to bring it to the surface and watch it eat him alive."

Bree's smile was the last thing Bonnie saw before everything went black.

 **:::**

The ride to Atlanta was tense and silent until the last hour of the drive. Elena broke the silence first.

"I get that you were putting on your nice act then," she said, "It was before I really knew you. But Lee was able to walk away that night. He spared your life even though you took Lexi from him. But you just couldn't let it go. You had to find a target and you knew Bree was an easy one."

"What do you want me to say Elena? Bree tried to have me killed? Yeah, it was for Lexi's sake and I may have been operating a bit differently at the time. I was still focused on finding Katherine. I get it. But do you really think I'm that different now? What did you expect me to do?"

Elena scoffed. "It wasn't like Bree didn't have her reasons," Elena said, "You broke her heart and killed her friend. What did you expect _her_ to do? You would've killed Lee too if I hadn't been there when he walked away. But it's always someone else's fault right? All you see is that she betrayed you. You don't care about what you did to her or to Lexi because Lexi was a means to an end. And because you don't care, now Bonnie is paying for something that _you_ did."

Damon squeezed the steering wheel as he sped the car up. "This little lecture might be more effective from someone who didn't have a five second rebound rate before they forgave me," Damon muttered.

"Are you serious? So now I'm the bad guy for believing you could possibly be a good person? If Bonnie dies because of you I swear to God Damon-"

"I _fuck up_ ," Damon spat, "That's who I am. That's what I do. Stefan wasn't supposed to sacrifice himself to Klaus for my stupidity but he did. Bonnie sure as hell wasn't supposed to pay for my sins but she is. But I swear I won't let her die. She can't die. I'm going to fix this and yes, I'll likely end up killing Bree again if she touched so much as a hair on Bonnie's head. So if you're going to get squeamish let me know now. I don't need you giving me shit for something that's already done and I don't need you making this about you. I'm going to get Bonnie out of this. _I am_. No one's going to pay for what happened to Bree but me."

"So what's the plan?" Elena asked, "You kill Bree and that's it. Do you really think it's going to be that easy? She came back from the dead Damon. Cleary she's more powerful than you thought."

"If she was I wouldn't have been able to kill her in the first place," he said, "She might have some powerful friends willing to do her some favors but I doubt any of them are in on this. I know how she operates." He clenched the steering wheel so hard it molded into his grip. "If it comes down to saving Bonnie, either Bree dies or I give her what she wants," Damon said, "Which is more than likely me. If I have to, I'll offer an even trade. My life for Bonnie's."

"What?" Elena scowled, "There has to be another way."

Damon rolled his eyes. _Five second rebound rate_ , he thought. "Well we won't know until we get there," he said, "In the meantime just promise me one thing."

Elena looked anticipatory and Damon knew what she was expecting him to say. However, she would be disappointed, even if she attempted to hide it. That wasn't where his mind was. That wasn't where his focus was. It was on Bonnie and on his brother.

"If I don't make it out of this," he said, "You get Bonnie to safety and you bring Stefan home."

There was a flicker of disappointment on Elena's face before it closed off again and she nodded. Damon knew how to read her well, how to push her buttons. He always had. He could play her like a fiddle. It'd never been hard. Not really. But now wasn't the time for games. " _Elena_ ," he pressed.

"Of course," she said, "I promise."

Even as he nodded, Damon hoped it wouldn't come to that.

 **:::**

The apartment Bree had was the same as the one she'd had while in college. When Damon sped up the stairs and to the front of the door, he didn't hesitate to kick it in. He'd left Elena in the car without a word and doubted that she'd follow him even though he didn't bother telling her not to.

As soon as he kicked down the door he was hit with the smell of blood. It was a familiar smell. Not just the copper scent of it. But the smell of blackcurrant and hibiscus. It was Bonnie's blood. The first time he had sniffed the scent he'd been trying to killer and now he was trying like hell to save her life.

Damon sped toward the scent and it led him to the bathroom. The familiar white claw foot tub stood out as Damon entered in. Blood was splattered on the surface and Bonnie's body lay limp inside surrounded by nightshade and vervain.

Damon cursed under his breath before he sped towards the tub and knelt in front of it. He reached in and attempted to pull Bonnie out but her skin was already red and swelling, worse it was beginning to discolor at her open wounds. The poison had already taken effect and there was no time to move her.

Instead Damon reached into the tub and grabbed the flowers, screaming through the burn of the vervain against his own skin, as he threw them aside. By the time he was done he was weakened to the point that he was fighting the urge to pass out. That was the plan he was sure. Bree was likely somewhere looking on laughing.

Damon pulled himself up and climbed into the tub, and pulled Bonnie into his arms. "I'm here Bonbon," he murmured, "I've got you. I'm here."

She couldn't hear him he knew but talking kept him from feeling and thinking the worse. He could still hear her heart beating but it was faint. He pried her lips open gently and he felt her shallow breaths wafting over his skin.

This wasn't how she was supposed to die. She was supposed to grow old snarking at him and judging his every mood. Not young and just discovering who she was and what she wanted. Whatever she experienced over the summer hadn't been enough. She deserved to experience so much more. She deserved to have whatever life had to offer. She deserved to be happy. She didn't deserve this. She was too good. Too strong. Too beautiful. Too loyal. This wouldn't be how she died. It couldn't be. This was the fate that he deserved, not her.

Damon bit into his wrist and he thought about the first time he had seen her as he pressed it to her lips.

She had been young then. About twelve or thirteen. He'd been thinking about his pact with Emily. About how it would lead him to finding Katherine. He'd checked in on the Bennett's on and off every few years. Made it a habit to save them when they needed it, but didn't seek them out otherwise.

When he had come to check in that year it was on a day where it had been raining. Most everyone on Bonnie's street had been inside but she'd run out her back door screaming and laughing. He'd watched her a long time as she spun around in circles trying to catch drops of water on her tongue. She'd stayed like that until Sheila had come out to yell at her to come inside.

That day he'd smiled such a pure and genuine smile. Watching her he had felt light. Weightless. After that he had come back every year. Each time he had seen her she'd been happy and light. Then came the year that his brother had returned and found Elena and Damon had had to watch instead as Stefan lived out the happy ending he had thought was supposed to be his with someone that had Katherine's face and Damon was back to obsessing about her all over again. Then he had gone back to keeping a different promise he'd made to make Stefan's life a living hell.

He'd succeeded in a way. He'd lost Stefan to Klaus and now Bonnie had lost her light to something that he had done. But hadn't she been losing it ever since he'd come to town to stay. Losing it little by little and as he felt Bonnie stir in his arms as he helped her swallow his blood, he made a vow to himself that he'd never let it go out completely.

Damon clutched her body to his as he watched her wounds close. For once him being what he was wasn't causing her pain. He wasn't the monster attacking her or hurting her friends. He was the monster saving her life. His blood was saving her. Restoring her light. But he was the monster that put her in danger in the first place and he would make sure she made it out alive, even if he didn't.

With each drop of blood he shed for her he heard her heart beat stronger and her pulse strengthen. "That's it little witch," he whispered, "Come back to me."

Damon didn't move his wrist until he felt her hand over his. She attempted to tug his hand away but her grip was still slightly limp. "Damon," she whispered as he pulled his wrist back and let out a shuddering breath at the sound of her voice.

"That's right," he said, "I'm here. You're okay."

"I'm going to kill you," Bonnie replied as she leaned limply into his body. His relief was all the more prominent at her words. Death threats, she would definitely be alright.

Damon gave a weak laugh. "That's fair," he replied. He shifted slightly. "How much can you move?" he asked, "We have to get out of here."

"What your blood didn't take care of," Bonnie said, her voice sounding a little stronger, "My powers should be able to handle. I learned some new tricks over the summer. Just give me a minute."

"We don't have a minute," Damon said, "I can't let anything else happen to you. We're getting the hell out of here now."

Damon gripped the sides of the tub and propped himself up, channeling whatever strength he had left in spite of the vervain still in the room.

"Well isn't this just the sweetest thing," a familiar voice said before Damon could move much.

Bree was there alive and well. There wasn't even a hole in her chest from where he'd ripped her heart out. It was as if he hadn't done any damage at all or it would have been if not for the expression on her face.

"Son of a bitch," Damon said as he wrapped his arms around Bonnie protectively.

"Now honey pie," Bree chastised as she walked into the room, "After everything we've been through, that's the reception that I get."

Damon looked between Bonnie and Bree and sighed. "Do whatever you want with me," he said, "Just let her go."

Bree's eyes narrowed and the sweet expression he was used to, turned into something hellish and he frowned. This wasn't the Bree he knew. His monster had created a monster and it'd been unleashed. "You're not calling the shots this time, baby," Bree said calmly.

"She doesn't have anything to do with this Bree," Damon said, "I'm sorry…for what I did to you. Whether you believe it or not. Because it turned you into whatever the hell this is and it's made someone that I ca….witchy here a target."

"Someone that you _care about_ ," Bree said, "That's what you were going to say right? You seem to be of the mind of making this sweet little girl think you don't give a damn about her, but that's just a cover up. Because you don't want her to find out what you really want. Am I right?"

Damon scowled, his grip on Bonnie tightening. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about," he said, and when Bonnie gave him a look that said he wasn't helping the situation he decided to go with a different tactic, "You're better than this Bree. Better than me. Bonnie is innocent in all of this. Elena is here. Just let Bonnie go. I'll stay here. Elena can get Bonnie out of here. Then you can have me."

"You think I still want you," Bree smirked, "That's cute. I just want you to suffer. And I agree, Bonnie shouldn't pay for your sins. That's why I'm going to heal her completely when I'm done with you. Get her back to full strength. I'll have to wait to make sure she doesn't stop me. She's not like you. Or me. She doesn't like you but she'd stop me. She'd save you on principal. Because she cares about people that care about you. She's good like that. But you know that don't you Damon."

"I do," he said and then, "As long as she doesn't get hurt. I won't fight you. But she'll try to save us anyway. She's probably plotting right now. She's weak and it might hurt her worse but she'll risk. Because that's what she does for the people she cares about and even if I'm not one of those people she'll do it for me. So your best bet since she's been learning some new tricks this summer and my blood is in her system healing her as we speak, is to let her go. That way no one gets between you and your, honey pie," Bonnie opened her mouth to object and Damon squeezed her hand. "Shhh," he said, "I being brave and valiant. Don't ruin the moment."

"You're an idiot," was Bonnie's response and Damon couldn't help but smile because even in her weakened state she could still manage to give him shit.

"She's right you know," Bree said, breaking the moment, "but I for one would like to know what else is in that head of yours besides stupidity. But first I think I'll take your advice."

"He may be an idiot and I may blame him for our current predicament but I'm _not_ leaving him here," Bonnie said and Damon watched as she lifted her hand, likely to attempt a spell, just as he'd predicted. She would fight to the end. That was who she was.

"Oh, sugar, you don't have a choice." Damon watched as Bree whispered a spell that left Bonnie unconscious. She was then lifted from his arms with a wave of Bree's hand and cleaned of the blood on her skin and clothes with another whispered spell. Bree had been powerful before but whatever had happened to bring her back must have strengthened her as well.

Bonnie was carried through the air and out of the open bathroom door. Instead of taking her out to where Elena was waiting, Damon watched as Bree took her into the bedroom just outside of the bathroom and laid her on the bed.

"She's healing," Bree said as she walked back towards him, "She'll be just fine. I just want to make sure that you'll stay this compliant, so she'll stay here with us, but out of harm's way."

"That's fine," he said, "Do what you have to do. But after you're finished with me, she leaves with Elena."

"You care about her far more than she realizes," Bree smiled, "I just need to know how much more." Before Damon could respond, Bree hissed, " _Aperire animo._ "

Damon felt like his head was being split into two. Images passed through his minds eye. Every moment with Bonnie he'd ever had. The shared and the secret. Her spinning in the rain. Her trying to kill him at the school carnival. Attacking her. Faking her death. Every argument. Then came the thoughts. Everything he had ever thought about Bonnie, even in passing. That she was a pain in the ass. That he liked her smile. That she was brave. Loyal. Self-righteous. Annoying. A light in the dark. Then came the darker ones. The ones he kept hidden. Those ones that were seeds of something that couldn't happen.

Damon attempted to push Bree out but she read the thoughts anyway. Fantasies that were never meant to see the light of day. Cycled and suppressed. Some were wild. Animalistic. Tying her to his bed and not letting her up for days. Fucking her into submission. Scratching. Biting. Breaking the skin while she begged. More. More. More. Because she was a martyr. A masochist and got pleasure from the pain.

Others were softer. He was gentle. Worshipful, in a way he had never been with others. He was her slave and he loved every minute of it.

There are others. Countless fantasies that passed through his mind and left just as quickly. Pushed down but not quite forgotten. He fights Bree but she digs through them all before she finally lets him go.

"Oh, baby that twisted little mind of yours," Bree smirked as she released him, "I should have known you never loved me. When it comes to love you never do anything by halves. You obsess over things. _Fixate._ And that sweet little witch in there has a chamber in your mind that's big and locked up tight, devoted to just that."

Damon watched as Bree lit candles he hadn't realized were around the room. "You jealous, baby," he asked, trying to downplay his shame at the discovery, there was a reason that his thoughts stayed secret.

"Oh no," Bree shook her head, "Amused more like. I thought about using Elena for this. But this particular spell only makes a difference if the feelings are unrequited. I remember you and her together. Even then she was wrapped around your finger. This spell would just give her an excuse to fuck you. Something to blame. Besides that your mind doesn't shy away from her in the same way. Elena you embrace. Katherine you embrace. But Bonnie…she scares you. What you feel for her scares you. That works for me."

Damon sat up in the tub more fully. "What spell?" he asked, ignoring her other accusations.

"I was hoping you'd ask." She said.

Damon watched as the nightshade and vervain around the tub ignited and turned to ash. He realized then, that the entire set up was for whatever spell she had. He was covered in his Bonnie's blood and that was purposeful as well.

"I want you to feel what I felt each time you walked away from me," she said, "How I felt each time you betrayed me. I want you to know what it is to want something so badly that it destroys you. This spell will make sure that all of those thoughts, those dirty little fantasies you have about Bonnie, everything you ever felt for her. The love. The hate. It'll be all you think about. In every breath. Every movement. Every moment and every minute. Your desire for her will outweigh everything. Even your thirst for blood."

Damon blinked at her. "What the hell would that accomplish?" Damon asked, "I won't touch her. I don't give a damn about some spell. She doesn't want me. I _won't_ touch her."

"Oh you'll fight it," she said, "I'm sure. But I know the way you love and this will be an all-out war. You're selfish. You take what you want without regard for others. You've done it to her before. Used her for her power."

"This isn't the same thing," Damon objected.

"No," Bree nodded, "It's not. You'll fight it. Like I said. I'm counting on that too. You see. The more you fight the desire for her, the worse it'll get for you. It'll eat away at you quite literally. Each moment you deny yourself your body will decay until slowly but surely you'll desiccate. Won't matter how much blood you drink."

"Then so be it," Damon shrugged. He'd come into this with the idea he would likely have to either kill or die for Bonnie's sake and so he was prepared to do just that. He wouldn't touch her. He couldn't.

"Don't you want to know what happens if you give in?" Bree asked. Damon stared blankly at her. "No?" she frowned, "I'll tell you anyway. Can't have my sweet honey pie going into this thing blind."

Bree knelt beside the tub and grabbed Damon by the hair. "If you give in," she told him, "It'll only get worse. You won't think it can but it will. The minute you touch her, something darker in you will surface. You'll take and you'll take and you'll never be satisfied. Then eventually you'll take until she has nothing left to give."

"Just more reasons not to touch her." Damon shrugged.

"We'll see how long you hold out," Bree responded, tugging his hair roughly, "My guess is you'll go crazy and kill yourself after the first week. Even if you touch her she'll reject you and that's what I'm _really_ counting on. That pain you feel when she spurns you and walks away. Leaving you to decay and rot like the piece of garbage you are."

Bree let him go abruptly and stood upright. She left the bathroom and returned with a grimoire and bottle of tequila. She lifted the bottle in salute and said, "Cheers to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, ruined any and all chances of happiness, murdered my friend and ripped my heart right out of my chest," then downed a large swallow.

"Can I get a swig of that," Damon mocked, "You know for old time sake." He couldn't think of running or trying to fight his fate. It wasn't an option. Not with Bonnie unconscious and vulnerable in the other room.

Bree upended the bottle of tequila over his head and Damon regretted his words as he screamed as the liquid burned his skin. "I told you, baby…I put vervain in everything I drink."

The pain was deafening and then Bree was chanting a moment later as if torturing him was a part of her everyday routine. " _Producat in lucem, in tenebris. Intimo gratus vestra desideria accendant._ "

Damon felt his mind being breached as her chanting grew louder. The flames of the candles surrounding them expanded into the air as Bree continued to chant.

When the darkness came to take him, Damon embraced it.

 **:::**

Bonnie's eyes snapped open as she was shaken away. "Bonnie," a familiar voice pled, "Bonnie. Come on. Hey, hey, wake up. _Please._ " Elena. For a moment Bonnie was brought back to the night she'd faked her death. She'd heard Elena's cries then too, she'd just been unable to do anything about it.

Bonnie sat up in an unfamiliar bed and when Elena hugged her, she hugged the girl back. "Thank God," Elena said, "I've been trying to wake you up for twenty minutes. How are you feeling?"

Bonnie looked down at herself. Her wounds were gone. Her clothes clean. It was as if nothing had happened at all. She couldn't feel any pain and her powers that had been suppressed by Bree's powers, were thrumming under the surface. Bonnie let out a relieved breath. "I'm fine," she said, "I feel fine. Where's Bree?"

"Gone," Elena answered, "I came in when I saw her run out. What happened? Where's Damon? I can't find him."

Bonnie remembered Bree's threats and wondered if the woman had changed her mind about deciding to kill him. She hopped off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "I tried the door already," Elena said from behind her, "It's locked."

Bonnie nodded. "Not a problem," she said. She put her hand on the handle. " _Aperire_." She whispered. The door cracked open with a creak.

As the girls walked into the room Bonnie's eyes landed on Damon. He was still in the tub covered in blood. He was trembling. Pale. Sweating. His skin scared from vervain. His ice blue eyes were one her and Bonnie felt naked, vulnerable as he stared her down.

Elena ran past her to Damon's side. "Oh my God, what did she do to you?" Bonnie watched as Elena took Damon's face in her hands and asked after his well-being. Damon's eyes stayed on Bonnie, however, as he pushed Elena's hands away.

"I'm fine," Damon said. Bonnie just stared at him with a look that spoke volumes and clearly showed her skepticism before she muttered. "You look even more ridiculous as a martyr than I do."

"Clearly you're not fine." Elena frowned before she went about the business of getting the vervain surrounding him away.

"I locked the door for a reason," he hissed in Elena's direction before he caught Bonnie's gaze again.

"You locked yourself in here?" Elena asked, "Why?"

Damon ignored her. "Are you alright?" he asked, Bonnie, "She didn't hurt you?"

Bonnie shook her head. She walked over to him slowly, kneeling down next to Elena. "I'm fine," she said, "What did she do to you? Not that you don't deserve it but….if you tell me I can try to fix it."

Instead of responding Damon grabbed her by the wrists, his grip hard enough to bruise. Bonnie resisted and his grip hardened even more. He pulled her forward and sniffed the air around her closing his eyes. Bonnie's first instinct was to attack but his expression stopped her. He was still shaking and his unwavering gaze was full of something like remorse and something else that looked like longing which didn't make any sense to Bonnie at all.

His was scowling as if he were at war with himself and Bonnie watched as his face began to distort. "I locked the door for a _reason_ ," he repeated.

He yanked her forward and Bonnie prepared herself to attack him with all she had when instead of biting her, he kissed her. He pressed his lips against hers roughly, almost violently. Stupidly Bonnie opened her mouth to protest but only invited in his tongue.

As Damon's tongue slid over the roof of her mouth, Bonnie shoved him away so hard his back hit the other side of the tub. "What the hell was that?"

"Bonnie be careful," Elena chastised, "Something is clearly wrong. He's already hurt. He wouldn't kiss you unless…well I don't know but obviously something isn't right." Elena reached out to Damon but he scooted away from her touch.

Damon didn't just look hurt but gutted and Bonnie recalled Bree's words about the pain of rejection and it eating Damon alive as she watched him pale further suddenly.

"What did she do to you?" Bonnie repeated.

"This isn't your problem." Damon said, shaking his head. His voice was weak. His eyes never left her.

"Tell me," Bonnie pressed.

Damon closed his eyes. Bonnie watched as he seemed to draw in on himself. "That isn't fair," he snapped, "I can't say no to you. I can't…"

" _Damon_." Bonnie demanded reaching out and grabbing his hands.

"I want you," he grumbled. "I want you and if I get you I'll want you more. If I don't…I'll desiccate and die. Like I said. Not your problem."

Bonnie blinked at him several times before dropping his hands. His words sunk in and from the pinched expression on Elena's face, they meant what she thought they meant. "What is it some kind of love spell?" she asked, scooting away slightly. "That's not possible. We keep the balance. I've been around witches all summer. There's a lot we can circumvent but not that."

"You're right," he said, "It's not. I had…feelings…thoughts….before. In passing….it wasn't anything…She made them surface so that they're all I can think about."

Bonnie stared. "You thought about me…before?" It was hard to process. She had admitted more than once that Damon was hot but it wasn't as if she'd ever entertained the thought of being with him. However, clearly he had and had thought about it enough for Bree to use it to torment him. Bree had claimed he'd had a type, especially in terms of witches and Bonnie was beginning to believe her. She thought about their interactions over time and had to admit there had always been a kind of tension underneath that she couldn't place.

"In passing," Elena cut in, "I mean it's probably just the spell. Can you find it Bonnie? Reverse it?"

Bonnie didn't bother to hide her eye roll. It was bad enough that Elena was quite obviously jealous even though they had been intending to come get Bonnie so that she could help bring Stefan home to reunite with Elena in the first place, but she was back to her old routine of asking Bonnie to snap her fingers and find a magical fix for everything.

"It's Bree's spell," Damon responded, "Only she can break it. She's gone. So I'm screwed."

"This is all your fault," Bonnie said, without much remorse at all. The sad thing was, she knew even as she said it, that it was true, but she would still do what she always did and save the day. Though, this time would be completely different.

"I'm aware," Damon said, dryly.

"We need to get you out of here and we'll find Bree," Bonnie promised, "It probably won't be soon. But I might have a lead in Chicago. That's where Stefan is right Elena?" From the smirk on Damon's face he didn't miss the dig and from the scowl on Elena's neither did she. Bonnie couldn't say that she cared. "In the meantime….I'm not going to let you desiccate and die."

"What?" Damon and Elena said at the same time.

Bonnie leaned forward and took Damon's face in her hands. She kissed him gently on lips before pulling away. "I'm not going to let you die," she said again.

"I don't want you do to anything that you don't want to," Damon said, even as Elena cut in with, "That isn't necessary. We have time to figure things out."

Bonnie ignored Elena and eyed Damon. "The spell is already affecting you," she said, "We don't have that much of a choice. But I never said I didn't want to…I've thought about you too…in passing. Nothing serious but I think I can survive a few kisses if it means you'll live to annoy me another day."

"What about Jeremy?" Elena frowned.

Elena was trying to play on Bonnie's guilt. On her loyalty. On her love. But it had faded over the summer. She was a different person. Even before getting kidnapped. She was afraid that once she went back to Mystic Falls she would fall back into old habits. She was stronger now but those around her had always known how to weaken her and play on her vulnerabilities. This would be a way to break free from that and she could do it while still appearing to be the martyr. It would be a direct departure from who she was before and for that reason alone, it was enough to make Bonnie follow through on her words.

But there was another reason. A reason that Bonnie didn't want to admit. Damon had come for her. She hadn't thought he would. He'd come for he and been willing to sacrifice himself for her, which for Damon wasn't a small thing even if the whole thing had been because he'd torn Bree's life apart in more ways than one. But that wasn't the reason, the reason was the thoughts that Bonnie kept secret, locked away that kissing Damon threatened to surface.

Bonnie sighed. Even if she had pushed him away, kissing Damon had been more exciting than kissing Jeremy ever had. She still cared about him, but this person that she was becoming was beyond anything Jeremy could handle or accept. She felt that to her core. She didn't expect this thing with Damon to play out in any way beyond the spell or physicality but she wanted to see how it played out just the same. "I'll explain it to Jeremy when we get home," she said, "He'll understand. Or he won't. In any case, would you rather me let Damon rot to death?"

Elena actually looked to be debating it. "What if it goes beyond kissing?" Damon asked, drawing Bonnie's attention. This wasn't a conversation to be had in Bree's creepy apartment with the remnants of an equally creepy spell around them and with Damon in a weakened state but Damon and Elena seemed determined to hash it all out.

Bonnie squirmed under his gaze a moment before she stood. "Hopefully we'll find Bree before it gets that far and if not…" Bonnie paused, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Now can we please get out of this creepy ass bathroom?"

"Whatever you want," Damon said. Bonnie glanced at Elena and knew that it'd be a long ride to Chicago.

The girls helped Damon out of the tub and out of the bathroom. As they moved, one of his arms over Bonnie's shoulders, one of them over Elena's, Damon leaned his head on Bonnie's shoulder. "I'm no martyr but I'll fight it," he whispered into her ear, "I swear."

Bonnie looked over at him and as their eyes met she could tell that he didn't believe that she could want him anymore than she believed that he could want her. But he did, she could see it so clearly, he did and he had for a long time.

"Don't fight it," Bonnie murmured only loud enough for Damon to hear.

His eyes widened and not in the crazy way they usually did but in a look of pure shock before he nodded simply and buried his face in Bonnie's neck. "I won't."

Bonnie wasn't sure what she had just unleashed upon herself. Bree had warned her about what he could be like. She'd seen it firsthand. Obsessive. Dark. Violent. Fixated. It was his curse and now it was directed at her. She could have rejected it and yet she had taken it upon herself. His curse was her curse now, by choice, and even knowing what was likely to come, Bonnie didn't regret the decision.

 _ **End Notes: Not sure how I feel about this part. It turned out a little different than I initially thought it would. This is my first official Bamon fic without any side main pairings. Hopefully I can pull this off. If ya'll want this to continue please review and what not.**_


	2. part two spellbound

**Title:** insatiable

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Damon, Rebekah/Stefan, Matt/Katherine, Caroline/Tyler, Jeremy/Anna, Elena/Loneliness, mentions of Bonnie/Jeremy, Damon/Bree, Bonnie/Klaus (One-sided), ect.

 **Summary:** While recruiting Bonnie to join their road trip to Chicago to retrieve Stefan, Damon is lured into a trap set by a former lover and cursed to desire the one thing he believes that he cannot have, while Bonnie is caught in the crossfire.

 **Warnings:** Non-Canon, Language, Slightly Dub-Con, Sexual Content, Explicit Sexual Content, etc.

 _ **Author's Note: Firstly thanks for all of the love in the reviews. I wrote this with one of my cats in my lap and he kept pawing my laptop and so I am blaming him for errors. I did some minor edits but I apologize if anything slipped past me. Alright so hopefully you all enjoy this part!**_

 **part two || spellbound**

" _If you ever looked at me once with what I know is in you, I would be your slave."_

― _**Emily Brontë, Wuthering Heights**_

 _ **Atlanta, Georgia**_

Bonnie Bennett finished packing the last of her belongings as she prepared to check out of her hotel room. She had showered and changed, the clothing that she'd worn when she'd been held captive tossed out. Though, Bree had cleaned them and her, they were still tainted by the experience and so Bonnie exchanged them in for a blue summer dress with a wraparound skirt and a slit up the side.

Bonnie zipped the up her final suitcase and did a quick sweep of the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She had just decided that she was clear for checkout when the shower stopped running in the bathroom. Bree hadn't taken the time or gave enough of a damn to attend to Damon's state before she'd fled and cleanup had been necessary for him as well. The blood and vervain laced tequila had destroyed his clothes. Elena had reluctantly gone out to get Damon some replacements, which left Damon and Bonnie alone to prepare for their departure to Chicago.

Damon had decided that they would abandon the rental that Bonnie had gotten for the road trip that summer in favor of his Camaro and so Bonnie had to cram all her belongings into the trunk and backseat.

Bonnie looked down as the black Bombay cat she'd gotten in Salem rubbed itself against her legs as she dragged her suitcase to sit by the door. Bonnie set the suitcase down and bent over to pick the cat up. "Hi girl," she grinned, "You could tell I could use some cheering up can't you, Nyx? Ever intuitive." As her familiar, the cat could sense her emotions and Bonnie was sure it could read her inner conflict as she rubbed her hand along its back.

They had survived their encounter with Bree but whether Bonnie wanted to dwell on it or not the situation was still very much outside of their control. Bree was who knew where and without her their hands were tied as far as the curse went. Bree's feelings and hatred toward Damon were valid but Bonnie was still irritated, angry and betrayed at how she had handled the situation and that she had taken no issue with taking Bonnie down with Damon. It wasn't the first time Bonnie had indirectly suffered thanks to someone else's bad decisions or because someone else's life was in danger but this time was considerably different.

She still couldn't really wrap her mind around the fact that Damon had come for her in the first place. She remembered a time when he would sooner let her die and cut his losses and then take advantage of Elena's grief after they got rid of her body. The Damon that saved her wasn't that Damon, however. He had been so concerned for her wellbeing and so adamant that she not pay for his mistakes and she realized for the first time that he actually did care about her beyond their mutual agreement to tolerate one another. She'd gotten an inkling of it when he'd helped her fake her death the night when she had taken on Klaus the first time but even that she was convinced he had done for Elena's sake and not due to any care for Bonnie outright.

To find out that not only did he give a damn but he had enough repressed and unresolved feelings towards Bonnie for Bree to be able to turn them against him was something Bonnie still found hard to comprehend.

She knew that those back home would have plenty to say about the situation and so she wasn't sure how much to reveal and to who. If they knew the full extent of it they would judge her actions either way but they would judge her even more were she to let Damon die so she supposed it didn't matter. She was damned if she did and damned if she didn't. She would do what needed to be done either way. Even if what needed to be done was Damon.

Bonnie kissed Nyx on the top of the head and then placed the cat in her carrier before shutting the cage door. As she stood upright Bonnie heard the door to the bathroom open.

There was a thrill that went through her at the sound that Bonnie hated to even think that Damon was responsible for. However, it made sense in a way. When she and Jeremy had started he had been what she needed. Something sweet and uncomplicated. It hadn't been passionate but she had loved him and it had been something safe. It had been something that kept her connected to those around her, if she were with Elena's little brother she would still be in the orbit, and even when she was left out she wouldn't be on the outside alone. He'd helped her gain confidence in herself and her magic, he'd even been protective of her for a time, but she was at a stage where she didn't need someone to do that for her anymore.

She didn't need outside reinforcement in terms of her powers because she had been taught by some of the best all summer and proven time and time again even before the summer that she was a powerhouse in her own right.

She didn't need a love that was soft and sweet anymore either. It had been a good thing when she had been suffering and lost. When she was still grieving her Grams and feeling isolated and separated from her friends. When she was still trying to figure out what and who she was. When she had needed someone to help her feel worth a damn and all she had gotten before was manipulation and rejection and not just from Luka and Ben. However, she had grown out of that space where she was naïve and looking for any kind of positive reinforcement to stave off her loneliness and her abandonment issues. The head space where she was grateful for someone to finally see her hidden in Elena and Caroline's shadows.

Her Grams had always told her that she was a beacon and until she owned that others would do everything they could to outshine her because they saw her as a threat. Bonnie hadn't believed her. "People treat you how you let them," Sheila had said, "You keep letting them dim your light eventually it'll go out. When you learn to stop trying to keep everyone else's fire lit and to stoke your own flames, yours will be bright enough that even those who feel threatened will know better than to try you."

Bonnie had been dismissive of it then, young and lacking in understanding. She had been dismissive of a lot of things her Grams had said while she was alive but now that she was gone she was able to look back, take stock and see value in the words.

Bonnie was done living in the shadows. She had stepped out of them that summer and she had done things she'd never thought she'd be able to do on her own. Going from state to state. Learning about all kinds of magic. Gracing Gloria's stage. Getting attention and recognition even if in Bree's case the outcome had been bad. She didn't want to go backwards.

Bonnie's flame had been ignited and if she were to try with Jeremy, it would burn him or he'd unintentionally try to stifle it so that things would go back to the way they were. Perhaps even intentionally. Bonnie expected the same from Elena as well. That she would intentionally or unintentionally try to snuff it out.

Bonnie didn't have the time to have those kind of people around her. She needed people that would stoke the flame. People that would ignite and inspire her. If she were even in the market for a romance, it needed to fit that mold especially. She didn't want to go back to something docile and sweet when she had yet to experience something passionate and heated. Something that would keep the flames lit. Not that she considered what she was about to embark on with Damon a romance of any kind, but it was something to move her forward instead of backwards.

Bonnie turned to look at Damon and as she saw him standing in the doorway of the bathroom in nothing but a towel she swallowed. She watched the trail of water drops that fell from his hair down his chest and then lower until they met the towel around his waist. When Bonnie's gaze went back up to meet his eyes the look that Bonnie saw told her that Damon was more than willing to stoke the fire. As much as she hated to admit it, he was also definitely able to do just that if the heat pooling the pit of her stomach was any indication. Damon wouldn't be afraid of whatever it was that Bonnie was becoming and she knew that spell or no spell he was self-destructive enough to walk right into the flames and let them consume him. Let her consume him. The spell had just given him the means and excuse in which to do it and her the means to justify letting it happen.

Damon smirked as if he knew what she was thinking and Bonnie shook her head as she broke eye contact. Her eyes traveled down his chest again and she frowned as she noted that he still had red patches on his skin from the vervain burns.

"Are you still in pain?" Bonnie asked.

Damon shrugged as he walked over to sit on the end of the hotel bed. "Nothing that won't heal eventually," he said, "She lace the vervain with something? It usually runs its course by now."

Bonnie was surprised that he hadn't teased her for staring or whined about the pain in some childish attempt to get her attention but she saw the look in his eyes again and she felt like she knew why. Underneath all of that longing and passion at the surface of it was fear. He was still waiting to be rejected. This was too new. Her rejection hadn't meant something to him before but it would now and Bonnie wasn't sure what to do with that.

"She used Rennet, also known as winter cherry it's in the nightshade family," Bonnie said as she walked across the room and began to rifle through one of her bags, "Helps with longevity when combined with certain herbs. Vervain is one of them. Not exactly ideal for vampires. But if you combine it with herbs like Aloe Vera, Comfrey, Echinacea and chamomile it makes this nifty little paste that accelerates healing and it smells pretty good too." Bonnie lifted up a jar of the healing paste triumphantly as she pulled it out of her bag.

"Look at you sounding like a page out of Witchipedia," Damon grinned as Bonnie walked over to him, "I guess you did learn a lot this summer."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You'd be surprised," Bonnie said, smiling back. Her smile as a bit on the nervous side. In spite of everything that had happened, it was just surreal to be standing in front of Damon sitting on the edge of a bed wearing nothing but a towel.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow as Damon's hands shot out and gripped her hips. He spread his legs and positioned Bonnie to stand in between them. "What are you doing?" Bonnie murmured.

"Thought you might need a better view to expect my wounds," Damon responded his tone nonchalant but his eyes once again preparing for rejection.

Bonnie opened the jar and then set the jar and the lid on the bed next to Damon. He watched her closely as she scooped some of the paste up with her fingers and smeared it across her palms. She stepped in closer as she began to rub the paste over the red marks on his chest. She supposed he could have done it on his own as the paste was already enchanted and would have had the desired effect either way but neither of them pointed that out as Bonnie continued to rub her hands over his skin.

"It does smell good," Damon whispered. He closed his eyes and sighed as Bonnie worked the healing ointment into his skin and she watched as the burns began to mend. He pulled Bonnie further into his body until she fell against his chest. Instead of pulling away like he expected, Bonnie simply leaned into him, wrapping one arm around his neck and using the other hand to rub ointment on the burns on his face. "You're different," he pronounced, "The old you wouldn't have touched me with a ten foot pole, even if my life did depend on it. In fact being the bane of your existence you would've watched me desiccate while eating popcorn and laughing."

Bonnie shrugged that time, she wouldn't deny it. "Well the old you wouldn't have come for me and you'd definitely wouldn't have owned up to any responsibility you had with all the bullshit you pulled with Bree," she replied, "And I being the bane of your existence would have been the last person you'd offer to sacrifice yourself for. People change."

Damon frowned as Bonnie rubbed ointment along his jaw and she stilled at the expression. "You were never the bane of my existence," he said, "Were you annoying? Yes. Judgmental? All the time. Ridiculously moral? To the point where I had a running bet with Stefan that you'd eventually leave and join a convent. I've been frustrated with you. Angry at you. Felt threatened by you. But I've never hated you. You've hated me and it was easier to respond in kind than seek approval from someone so good they'd never give it to me. That and I resented you, because no matter how much you threatened and judged and hated me, I couldn't help but covet you. I wanted you, so much so that I had to cram every desirous thought I ever had about you into the darkest recesses of my mind and lock it up tight just to keep from acting on it."

Bonnie shifted nervously and she was brought even closer to him unintentionally. "That's the spell talking not you," she breathed.

"The spell amplified the feelings I had before, Bonnie," Damon said, reaching up to grab her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes, "It didn't create them. I'm telling you this because that chamber that I had locked away from the time I first saw you has been opened and every thought I have ever had about you has been cycling through my head over and over and over again. Every time I've wanted to kiss you. Touch you. Fuck you. Every time I've wanted to turn your hate into something else. Every time I've wanted to taste you. Make you wet. Make you scream. Make your body shake and writhe underneath me. On top of me. Riding me. Sucking me. Letting me bend you over. Begging me. Everything is playing over and over and over and over. It won't stop. No matter what I do. No matter how much you give in and I take from you, it'll only get worse until we find Bree."

As he spoke he ran his hands up and down Bonnie's back. Bonnie could feel his hardness pressing up against her stomach through the towel. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips and she watched as his eyes watched the movement.

Bonnie felt her pulse quicken and she squirmed under his touch as his words washed over her. No one had ever spoken to her like that before or about her that way that she knew of. This was something new for Bonnie but not entirely unwelcomed and not something that she could say that she wasn't affected by either.

"It's weird," Bonnie breathed, "hearing all that. Especially coming from you." Weird wasn't the right word. Exhilarating possibly. Tantalizing maybe. Arousing most definitely. But this was Damon and she knew that she was already going being drawn in faster than she thought possible.

Damon shook his head. "You're just not used to hearing it from anyone and that should tell you something about Baby Gilbert," he frowned, "But toddlers aside I would have told you sooner had I thought you'd welcome it coming from me. Honestly, I don't see why you're that surprised. You're beautiful, powerful and sexy. If you weren't also intimidating and moral you'd probably hear this kind of stuff all the time. Though, if someone were to say it to you now other than me there'd be problems. Problems of the bloody and lethal kind." Damon was sure the talk of violence would scare her off but she stayed put. Not as moral as she once was then, he thought.

Bonnie eyed him seriously. His tone was soft and sure. Even in his threats, there was none of that crazed edge or even the sarcasm that she had grown used to hearing where he was concerned. "You're so calm," she sighed, "For you I mean. No tantrums. No outbursts. No yelling. Being with me. This spell. It doesn't bother you?"

"It would if you'd rejected me like Bree planned," he admitted, "But you didn't and now I get to act on some of those thoughts I mentioned so why would it?"

Bonnie should have known better. No matter how much he had professed to love Katherine or Elena, he'd never been one to keep it in his pants. "I guess it wouldn't be a problem for a guy to think about sex all the time," Bonnie said, "Especially you."

"It's not just those thoughts though," Damon revealed, "If it were I might have been able to shut them out by now. Wanting to fuck someone isn't something that will torment you if you let it. Sex is sex and if it were that simple I could get over it. I would have gotten over it, long before Bree turned into some psycho zombie bitch that was hell-bent on using it against me," Bonnie raised a brow at his assessment of Bree and he sighed. "Don't look at me like that. I know I treated her like shit but after what she did to you she'll be lucky if she escapes our next encounter alive. Anyway, Bree's plan would have failed before it started if all I'd thought about was having sex with you a few times. Since we're being honest and managing to do so without trying to kill each other. Which for us is a miracle. I can admit, there's other things I want. Other thoughts that have crossed my mind."

He was right. For some reason they were transitioning into whatever this was so smoothly. They'd been at odds for so long Bonnie had expected them to be combative even in this sense but they weren't. Things just seemed to fit and she wondered if it was because the underlining tension was finally getting some kind of resolution or because of the changes she had gone through over the summer or the spell or some combination of all of it.

"Other thoughts like what?" Bonnie asked, keeping her own thoughts to herself.

Damon hesitated. If it was something that he wanted to hold back even in this state, Bonnie wasn't sure that she wanted to hear it. Still she listened intently as he spoke. "I've thought about making you laugh. Not at me but with me. I've thought about having real conversations and not just sparring matches. I've thought about waking up with you in my bed. I've thought about being the brother you chose to have your little bond of friendship with instead of Stefan. I've thought about tasting your blood again. Thought about hurting you. Thought about making you feel so good that you become obsessed with _me_. I've thought about things that would make you roll your eyes but also things that would terrify you. I've been holding back so much when it comes to you Bonnie, I don't know what will happen if I let it out."

Bonnie wasn't sure what to say and all that came out when she opened her mouth was, "You said you'd only thought about me in passing." It was a dumb thing to say in the face of all that he had revealed. Bonnie didn't know how she felt about all of it but she knew that her body was responding at the very least.

"Do you really think I would have gone into all of this shit with Elena in the room? Nothing between us has anything to do with her and it's none of her business what I'm feeling or for whom. We're not together and this spell had an unexpected perk of putting whatever I was starting to feel for her on the backburner and even if it didn't I wouldn't want her involved. This is between you and me. Spell or no spell," Damon replied his hands moving down her bare legs and then up again, just beneath the hem of her dress to touch the back of her knees. "So I did what needed to be done. I lied."

 _Clearly_ , Bonnie thought. When Bree had said that his feelings for Bonnie were dark, repressed and complicated she obviously _hadn't_ been lying.

"So I'll ask you again," he said holding her gaze, "Do you want me to fight this? I've done it before and I'd try to do it again if that's what you wanted. It's worse now. So much worse that it's taking everything in me to stay this composed but I would fight it if you asked me to."

Bonnie bit her lip, debating on her answer, knowing what she now knew. "I didn't know you were capable of that much restraint." The statement was more to buy her time than anything else.

He was saying without outright saying that he would let himself die if it came down to it, if this wasn't what she wanted. Bonnie couldn't believe that this was Damon that she was talking to. She wasn't sure how much of it was the spell and how much of it was really him. It was unnerving either way.

"With the right motivation I can do and be a lot of things," he answered.

His words might've frightened someone else. They might've even scared her at one point but Bonnie wasn't afraid. A part of her was wound up. A part of her was flattered. A part of her was nervous. A lot of was eager. A bigger part of her was aroused. His words had stimulated something within her that she couldn't quite name.

She hadn't thought about him as much as he had her, unmistakably, but everything he'd said brought a different thought to life. Thoughts that she might've shied away from under any other circumstances. She had her own motives but at the end of the day she wouldn't let him die and if they acted out some of his thoughts in the meantime it would just be an itch that got scratched until they found Bree. Once Bree lifted the spell it would be over and Bonnie would've done something reckless without much consequence for once and instead of endangering someone's life, like everyone else seemed to do when they went off the rails, she would have saved it. She could save him, and they could get whatever this was between them out of their system in the meantime.

"If there's something that you think I might not want to happen," Bonnie said, "Tell me first. As for the rest, I've never been shy about telling you if you do something I don't like. I'm not going to start holding back now. Other than that, I want you to act on how you feel. You said you responded based on how I treated you before. When I hated you." At his nod, Bonnie continued, "You've been touching me this whole time, talking about fucking me." Bonnie watched as Damon's eyes closed again and she traced her fingertips along his jaw. "Have I pushed you away? Have I looked even a little disgusted? Have I made some kind of sarcastic remark? Have I rejected you yet?"

Damon shook his head. "No you haven't," he answered and his tone showed that he was still marveling at the fact.

Having him acting only on what she wanted would give her some sense of control. For the moment he was agreeable to it and though she wasn't sure how much longer he would continue to be, she was hoping they'd find Bree before she would have to figure out what would happen when he wasn't.

"If acting according to how I responded to you before worked then, when I hated you," Bonnie uttered, Damon's eyes were still shut as Bonnie leaned forward,"then that's what we'll do now. Open your eyes. Look at me. Act on what you see. If you're right you'll get the response you want and if you're wrong you'll have worse things to worry about than a few vervain burns."

"Playing games, huh?" Damon smiled as his eyes opened, "I guess we may as well have fun with this spell if we have to deal with the consequences. Not that I'm complaining. At all. I like this new Bonnie. Or maybe not new. Maybe there was just more to the old you than met the eye."

Bonnie nodded. "More than I was ever willing to show you especially."

"Well this spell has more perks than downsides so far, if this you is coming out. Bree's revenge plot sucked ass," Damon laughed.

"Debatable," Bonnie responded, "I could still leave you to desiccate. Especially if you're not that good in bed."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said when it came to more than kissing you wanted to find Bree before we had to deal with it."

Bonnie leaned forward and used his words against him. "I lied," she said, "Figured I'd save us both the headache. You're not the only one who knows how to code talk in front of Elena. I've known her a lot longer than you have and I knew how she'd react. And like you said it wasn't exactly something I wanted to discuss in front of her."

"I no longer care about that so you don't need to either," Damon said. "Say what you want in front of whoever you want. I don't give damn about what anyone says. This is between me and you. Remember that."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. If Elena was taking a back seat in Damon's book the spell was definitely stronger than she thought. "Going along with this is a terrible idea," Bonnie said talking more to herself than him.

"Extraordinarily awful," Damon nodded. Damon was smiling in a way that showed her he felt the opposite and it was an almost endearing sight.

"Ready to guess what I want?" Bonnie queried. If he were wrong they would have to come up with another rule of thumb for their interactions. However, Bonnie didn't think that he'd be wrong. At that point her pulse was thundering, her breath was stuttered and she was fighting her own urge to get closer. There wasn't really any mistaking what she wanted, especially with someone with vampire senses involved.

"Not a guess if I already know the answer." Damon's smile morphed into a smirk and some of the doubt he had been carrying seemed to clear. Bonnie's eyes widened as Damon's grip on the back of her knees tightened and he abruptly lifted her up. Bonnie allowed it as he positioned her on his lap, her legs on either side of his as she straddled his waist.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck as Damon leaned up to kiss her. This time when the kiss came she was prepared. This time she allowed herself to give into the sensation as their lips met. She opened her mouth in invitation, and as his tongue slid into her mouth and he gripped her thighs beneath her dress she could feel all of the torment that he spoke of. He kissed her hard and frenzied not bothering to hide all of the pent up frustration he had been feeling. Bonnie kissed back with just as much fervor smiling into the kiss as he moaned into her mouth when her fingers combed through his hair.

She felt powerful in that moment as she began to grind her hips down against him. This was someone that she had once feared. Someone that had once made her feel weak and now she was the one in control. She had caused him torment of a different sort and now he was like putty in her hands. Her thoughts scared her in that moment. She wasn't one to take advantage of other people but this didn't feel like that. It felt like taking control and as she pulled his hair to tip his head back to change the angle of the kiss, Damon relented to that control. This was definitely a bad idea.

Bonnie rocked her hips against him as Damon broke the kiss to trail hot wet open mouthed kisses down her neck. " _Bonnie_ ," he murmured into her ear as his hands moved up her thighs and around to grip her ass. "Bonnie, Bonnie, _Bonnie,_ " he repeated in case she had any doubts as to who his mind and body were centered on. His mouth found her lips again and this kiss was slow and heated.

Bonnie rewarded the attention by nibbling at Damon's bottom lip and kissing along his jaw. Damon used his grip on her ass to adjust the pace of the movement of her hips as he began to grind up against her. The straps on Bonnie's dress began to slip down her shoulders and she felt the telling wetness pooling between her legs.

Damon pulled back abruptly and Bonnie whimpered at the loss. She looked at him in question and saw that his face had begun to distort, his fangs dropping and the veins pulsing beneath his blue eyes. He moved to pull back further as he expected to be pushed away at any moment, but Bonnie took his face in her hands. "Don't hide from me," she said, "Don't pull away unless I tell you to."

Bonnie punctuated her point by sliding her tongue into his mouth and then over the tip of his fang until she drew her own blood. The move surprised even her. " _Fuck_ ," Damon groaned before sucking Bonnie's tongue into further into his mouth and bucking up against her.

Bonnie's arms tightened around his shoulders and she moved closer until they were pressed together chest to chest, the strap on her right side sliding down so low that her breast was a close to exposure. Bonnie didn't care as she moaned into Damon's mouth. She had never been kissed this way before. She had never felt the freedom to kiss someone with such abandon but in that moment she didn't see how she could kiss Damon in any other way.

A monsters touch was never gentle and in ancient times witches were known to be wild fierce women that lived by their own rules and with sexual abandon. Maybe this, all of this was somewhere in their nature. Or maybe Bonnie had somehow been spelled as well. In any case Bonnie felt as ill-advised as this was, she couldn't stop and didn't want to.

Distantly Bonnie heard the telling beep of the door to the hotel room unlocking as the key card was slid into the slot. Bonnie growled in frustration even as Damon moved his mouth down her neck again, licking and sucking, his fangs scrapping against skin too softly to break it but just enough to make Bonnie tremble. The things that had once been the instrument of her suffering and almost ended her life were now giving her pleasure and Bonnie didn't know how to feel about that.

Reluctantly Bonnie pushed at Damon's chest in warning. His grip on her tightened still as he kissed his way back up to Bonnie's lips. "Don't back out on me now, witchy," he said, brushing his lips against hers.

Bonnie allowed herself to be kissed again before pulling back. Damon seemed to be glowing. Where his skin had been pale and wain he now looked more alive and vital that Bonnie had ever seen him. She had done that, she thought with a smile. "That's not what I'm doing," she replied as he licked up the side of her neck and she fidgeted, "its Elena," she frowned.

Damon's face cleared, returning back to normal, no veins or fangs in sight as he leaned away from her slightly. He snarled, annoyed as he spoke, "I thought we went over that headache already."

Bonnie shook her head, kissing him again and running her hand through his hair in a placating gesture. "No, it's not like that," she sighed, "She's he-" Before Bonnie could finish, the door opened and Elena came in carrying a small selection of shopping bags.

Damon looked genuinely surprised to see her and with his senses and the fact that he had always been so aware of Elena, Bonnie had to wonder at that. Even with that spell it would take some getting used to.

"There's like no shops in this area," Elena was saying.

Elena wasn't looking at them as she shuffled the bags and shut the door. Damon made no attempt to move in spite of Bonnie shifting in his lap. The hardness she could still feel pressing against her didn't help matters. Damon looked at Bonnie unbothered. He kissed Bonnie's shoulder as he returned one of the straps of her dress to its rightful place and Bonnie sighed, drawing Elena's attention.

Elena made a disgusted noise and huffed. "Wow," she scowled, the shopping bags falling from her hands. "That didn't take long. What happened to fighting it?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Damon took his time replacing the other strap on Bonnie's dress. Bonnie stood slowly from Damon's lap. His grip loosened on her only after she gave him a look. She smoothed out her dress as she stood. Bonnie didn't realize until after she was standing that the towel had shifted and Damon's erection was on display. Elena's mouth pinched into a thin line and she turned away from them both. "Tell me when you're descent please."

Damon stood and adjusted his towel. He reached out and helped Bonnie pull down the skirt of her dress where it had ridden up, his hands lingering on her ass as he winked at her. Bonnie bit back a smile and couldn't help but lean into him. Damon smiled outright as his hands moved around to settle on her hips. "We're descent," he said, his eyes never leaving Bonnie's gaze.

Elena turned back around and held out the bags in Damon's direction. Bonnie watched as Elena stared at Damon expectantly, waiting for him to approach her. Damon didn't notice, his eyes never left Bonnie. Bonnie couldn't help but be a bit satisfied at Elena being ignored. "Here," Elena sneered, finally drawing Damon's attention.

Damon glanced in Elena's direction, his hands slowly dropping to his sides. Bonnie half expected him to offer Elena words of comfort and reassurance and she could tell from the look on Elena's face that she expected it as well.

He did give her words but it wasn't in the way that either girl thought he would. Damon gave Bonnie a look before he walked over and took the bags from Elena's hands. "It was out of necessity I swear," Damon said, his tone somewhere in between deadpan, amused and sarcastic, "You should have seen me when I came out of the shower earlier. I was at death's door." His expression was anything but reassuring until he turned back to Bonnie and his face softened.

As Damon passed Bonnie on the way to the bathroom he surprised her by placing a gentle lingering kiss on her lips. "I won't be long."

Bonnie nodded, still somewhat shocked that Elena had been snubbed in favor of her even after their conversation prior to her friend's return. It was one thing to say something and another thing to put it into practice, even while under the influence of magic. Damon could fight it even if Bonnie told him it was alright not to but he was making the choice not to and felt fine in doing so with Bonnie in agreement. He had been willing to fight for Bonnie's sake if she hadn't wanted him but his love for Elena wasn't enough for him to fight the spell in order to spare the girl's feelings. Bonnie could tell as Elena eyed her, that the girl had realized as much as well.

Damon walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Elena rounded on her as soon as the door was shut. Elena moved closer spoke in a low tone that Bonnie was sure she was hoping that Damon wouldn't hear. "You said it would be a kiss here and there and I walk in on you and Damon basically dry humping with him practically naked."

Bonnie blinked at her. She'd known that the blow up would come, no matter how hypocritical that it would be on Elena's part. Bonnie was in too good of a mood and had been left too unsatisfied after the interruption, to feed into Elena's dramatics. It was insane enough that Damon had was responsible for her good mood in the first place.

"Listen," Bonnie said, her tone annoyed if a little placating. "This isn't just about the spell, no matter how strong it is. Damon and I talked and not only are we willing to do what it takes to keep him alive until we find Bree but we want to explore whatever this is between us. Not that it's any of your business but we thought about each other before the spell and if we're not objecting to the outcome I don't see why you should be either. This isn't something you need to concern yourself with. We have it handled and we've decided how we're going to handle it. This is between me and Damon. You should focus your efforts on bringing Stefan home."

Elena glared. "You of all people being alright with how this is being handled makes no sense," she whispered, "If you go along with this it's basically cheating. You don't like Damon and you said that you loved Jeremy. Was that a lie?"

Bonnie was tired of Elena holding Jeremy over her head. "I may not be Damon's biggest fan but that doesn't mean I would just sit around and watch him die and honestly it doesn't mean that I don't find him attractive either," Bonnie shrugged, "As for Jeremy…we haven't really spoken all summer. I love him but I honestly feel like in this case what he says or does won't make much of a difference. We haven't been the same since before the summer started and I obviously have some unresolved whatever the hell this is where Damon is concerned. I'm not going to act like it's not happening and I'm not going to pretend that with Jeremy and I, things can just go back to how they were. I'm also not going to sit here and continue to discuss the status of my relationship with your brother with you when I haven't even talked to him about it."

Elena looked flabbergasted. "So you loved him enough to bring him back from the dead but now all of a sudden you don't love him enough to consider his feelings or find another way out of this thing with Damon?"

Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay for arguments sake," she sighed, "Let's say Jeremy told me to stay away from Damon and let him desiccate. Would you be okay with that?"

Elena looked irritated. "No. Not if it meant Damon would die. But at the very least you could keep the physical stuff to a minimum out of respect."

"So basically you don't want me to get physical with Damon but you don't want him to die either. Why is me getting physical with Damon such an issue for you Elena? I mean he's been with other women in the past. You weren't this up in arms about that. Was it that they weren't a threat to whatever unresolved bullshit that you have with Damon? You want to talk to me about respect for Jeremy but what about Stefan?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Was that what you were thinking about when you kissed Damon while Stefan was sacrificing his freedom and selling his soul to Klaus?"

"I thought Damon was going to die," Elena defended.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "And Damon will die if I don't get physical with him so you should understand right?" Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides like I said, Damon and I have other feelings and it wouldn't be fair to Jeremy if I had some kind of feelings towards someone else and lied about it or stayed determinedly in denial and strung them both along and used their feelings for me when it was convenient to get what I want from them. You know what? You've inspired me Elena. I think that Jeremy and I need a clean break. It's only fair. I'll tell him as soon as we get back to Mystic Falls."

Bonnie knew that she was being a bit petty but she honestly didn't care. She was tired of pretending and hiding her feelings. The more she thought about it the more sure she became. She was looking for a way to end things with Jeremy either way to avoid the cycle she had left behind. She loved him but not in the same way and not enough to spare his feelings any more than Damon's supposed love for Elena made him want to spare hers.

Bonnie knew from Elena's expression she had lost her last means of justification for commenting on Damon and Bonnie's choice to go along with that spell. It was one thing if Bonnie was still tied to Jeremy but if Damon and Bonnie were both single Elena couldn't do anything without admitting that she was doing exactly what Bonnie described in terms of Stefan and Damon. She wouldn't and so they were at a stalemate.

The door to the bathroom opened and Damon stepped out wearing a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans and black boots. He looked Bonnie over and seemed to ask with his gaze if she was alright, clearly having overheard the conversation. His commentary was less concerned but Bonnie caught on to what was left unsaid due to Elena's presence. "You're breaking up with Baby Gilbert?" he grinned, "bring on the Hallelujah chorus. It'll save me from having to kill him when we get back at least."

Bonnie stared and Elena looked somewhere between upset, fearful and annoyed. "Damon," Bonnie said her tone warning. She was reminded that with the spell she still wasn't sure what he was capable of.

"Relax," Damon said, "I'm kidding. Mostly." Bonnie sighed in momentary relief as Damon sidled up next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked down at her. "You ready to go?"

Bonnie nodded. "I'm all packed," she said, walking over to the bed to grab the healing ointment she had left there and replace the lid on the jar, "Let's get out of here."

Bonnie moved to pick up one of her suitcases when Damon held out a hand to stop her. "I've got them," he said, "Don't worry about anything. Go ahead and wait in the car."

He tossed the keys in Bonnie's direction and she caught them. She hesitated at the door as she knew that since Elena couldn't get through to her, she would likely try with Damon. Bonnie frowned, she didn't want to care but she did.

Damon noted the stiffness in her frame. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "It'll be fine."

Bonnie glanced between the two one more time before grabbing her cat carrier and heading out to Damon's Camaro. She placed the cat in the back seat and sat down in the passenger's seat. She stared at the hotel room door as she waited.

Bonnie didn't have to wait long before Elena stormed out and slammed the door behind her. Elena scowled as she walked to the car and sat down in the back seat next to Bonnie's cat in her carrier. She looked on the verge of tears and that was the only reason Bonnie asked, "Are you alright?"

Elena met Bonnie's gaze in the rearview mirror. "I was told not to upset you so I better not say," Elena replied.

Bonnie stared in shock. She wondered about the exchange and exactly what kind of warning Elena had been given. It was the spell, it had to be. Nyx hissed in Elena's direction seeming to punctuate whatever point that Damon had made. Damon for his part, came out of the room and loaded up the trunk as if nothing had happened.

Elena ended up sharing the back seat with not just Bonnie's cat but a few of her belongings and it was cramped and uncomfortable Bonnie was sure, but Elena said nothing. It would definitely be a long trip.

Damon got into the car on the driver's side and Bonnie handed him the keys so that he could start the car up. "Whatever you said to her wasn't necessary," Bonnie said as she handed him the keys and their hands touched, "I can fight my own battles and her reaction isn't something that wasn't entirely unexpected."

Bonnie glanced back at Elena and wasn't surprised that the girl was frowning as they talked about her as if she wasn't there. "Just because you can fight your own battles doesn't mean that you should have to," Damon replied, "Also even if her reaction wasn't unexpected it doesn't mean she has the right to talk to you any way she wants or pass judgement on anything you do."

Bonnie couldn't argue with the point but something in his eyes gave her pause. "All of that is valid but-" Bonnie was cut off as Damon leaned across the space that separated them and kissed her lips.

His hands framed her face as he pulled back only just far enough to make eye contact. "If you want me to back off I will because there's isn't anything I wouldn't do for you right now," he whispered, "But nobody is going to get you upset and get away with it while I'm here. Nobody. Not even her. Do you understand?"

Bonnie swallowed and nodded. "Just don't go overboard. I don't need you taking people on, on my behalf."

Something flared in his eyes again. His thumb stroked her cheek. "What if I need to protect you? What if I can't help it?"

Bonnie thought about the spell. He was farther gone than she'd thought he'd be so soon. But he'd said the more she gave in the more he would want her and she had given in easier than either of them had thought she would. She would have to create some distance, she knew. It would be for the best. But she wasn't sure it would be as easy for her to do so as she thought in that moment as she placed her hands over his and permitted him to kiss her again. "Damon..." They would be encountering Klaus and whoever as harboring Bree eventually. She didn't need him constantly going off the rails for her behalf.

"I know," he said seeming to read the worry in her expression. "I'll try to keep it together. For you."

"Thank you." Bonnie closed her eyes a moment and breathed in deep. She wasn't as prepared for all of this as she wanted to make it seem.

Damon kissed her again and then pulled away slowly, reluctantly. Bonnie's eyes met Elena's in the rearview mirror again and she saw something in them that she'd never thought Elena would truly direct at her as long as they'd been friends, something that reminded Bonnie of Katherine.

Damon took a worn book off the dash and tossed it in Elena's direction. "Stefan's journal," Damon explained looking back towards Bonnie, "If she's catching up on some light reading, it'll be just like we're alone in the car."

Elena took the book and opened it but her eyes never left them. Bonnie doubted she would be able to forget her friend was there even if a part of her wanted to. Another part was glad to have some sort of a buffer. So much had happened in so short a time and she wanted to keep her head about her in any way that she could.

Damon pulled out of the parking lot one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand reaching out to grab one of Bonnie's. Damon threaded their fingers together and brought their joined hands up to his lips before placing a kiss on the back of Bonnie's. Bonnie became a bit uneasy as they left the parking lot and made it to the road. This Damon was definitely different, and in spite of her growing interest in him, she wasn't sure just yet if it was a good or bad thing.

 **:::**

 _ **Lexington, Kentucky**_

Damon found it hard to focus on the road. His gaze kept straying towards Bonnie where she'd fall asleep in the passenger's seat. They'd been on the road for five hours and there were five to go. Damon felt that his behavior was abnormal and normal all at once. He was distracted by Bonnie's scent, sweet and floral, lavender and wisteria. He was distracted by her beauty. Her skin seemed to glow. Her hair shone a deep black reflected off the street lights as they passed, colors bouncing off of and dancing in the strands.

One hand was on the steering wheel and the other gripped one of Bonnie's hands still unable to let go. Unwilling to let go. He could hear the low thrum of her heartbeat and he left the radio off because he would rather listen to the sound. It was insane but his mind was consumed by her. He wanted to hate it, to hate her, but he couldn't and it had nothing to do with the spell and everything to do with the thoughts that had once been trapped and locked away in his mind. The thoughts he wouldn't let himself embrace until Bree had forced them to the surface. Thoughts that Damon felt were drowning him and yet as he looked at Bonnie he felt like he were dying and coming up for air all at once.

Damon had wanted her before and he could separate what he was feeling at the moment from the thoughts that came and went in the days past. Having all of those thoughts bombard him at once made the times they'd popped in and out before feel like child's play. He knew that it would only get worse and he wondered how long Bonnie would tolerate him once it happened. He was fighting the urge to pull over and take her even now, right there with Elena scowling in the back seat. He tried to focus on other things, on his brother mostly but his mind kept coming back to Bonnie even in the most mundane ways.

"Once this is over," Elena said from the back seat, "You'll both regret all of this. You'll realize it isn't real. You'll regret touching her and she'll won't want you to touch her ever again."

Damon's feelings for her had dissipated or been buried under this feelings for Bonnie and right then he felt the urge to snap her neck. He gripped the steering wheel harder with his hand and glared at her in the rearview mirror. "Who are trying to convince?" he asked, "Me or yourself?"

He knew the lethal thoughts towards her were mostly spell related, an after effect of his growing obsession with Bonnie and his waning feelings for her. It didn't make him want to act on them any less.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Elena shot back, "I know you Damon. You're trying to make this seem like its real because if its real that means whatever was beginning to happen between us wasn't. Maybe you're feeling guilty because of Stefan. Maybe you know that I'll reject you again and this is a way to keep you from getting hurt. You can't have me but at least you'll have someone." Of course it would take him being involved with someone else for her to acknowledge that they had something between them at all, no matter the way in which it happened.

Damon let out a dry laugh. "You sound like Katherine," he said, and she looked at him as if she had been slapped, "Everything isn't about you. I told you I wanted her before. I meant that. I was able to lock the thoughts away but now they're out, all of them. The thing of it is, you know me so you know how I am. If I hadn't bothered to stop myself from thinking about her, this would have been the outcome. Why do you think Bree chose this form of revenge? She knows me just like you do. She's knows how I get. How I love. She was right. I go to dark places and fixate on whoever it is that's on my radar. It was the worse with Katherine. It never got that bad with you. With Bonnie…I don't know how it will get but I blocked the thoughts in the first place for a reason."

Bonnie shifted slightly in her sleep and Damon looked at her, ignoring the road a moment to make sure the conversation wasn't waking her. Elena shook her head. "I don't get why you blocked the thoughts out at all which is why I find it hard to believe that you had them at all. It isn't exactly like you to show restraint. You didn't restrain yourself when it came to Katherine and barely did when it came to me, even with Stefan's feelings involved. You would have to use more than a little if Bree found enough thoughts about Bonnie to torment you with."

The only reason Damon bothered responding was because he needed Elena to understand that this wasn't something that she could talk him out of. This wasn't something she could look at him the right way or say the right thing or tempt him away from. He understood why she wanted to, because she was more like Katherine than either he or Stefan had ever wanted to admit. Katherine had been right, Elena had enjoyed them both worshipping at her altar.

"I restrained myself because I didn't think I could have her and even when I didn't like her that much I respected her enough not to condemn her with any part of me. I resented her enough to fight it just so I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing she could affect me at all. This spell doesn't bother me now because I know I affect her too. However this ends, whenever we find Bree, that's something that isn't going to change. When the spell is broken the thoughts won't be cycling over and over but they'll be there, Elena. This time not only will I have those thoughts but new ones because I'll know what it's like to kiss her. To touch her. To hear her say how much she wants me. To make her smile. To have her look at me like I matter. I'll know what it's like to have her and if it's not something that I want to give up now and it's not something that I would've given up before had I known I could've had it at all, then what makes you think I'm going to want to give this up once the spell is broken."

Elena was silent. Damon didn't expect her to respond. She couldn't argue and likely didn't want to face what he was saying in the first place. After a while in the silence she spoke. "What about her? What if Bonnie wants this to end once the spell is broken?"

Damon shrugged. He wanted to seem nonchalant but his whole body stiffened at the mere thought of Bonnie rejecting him or her walking away. He wouldn't allow it. It wasn't an option any longer, spell or no spell. "I'll just have to convince her otherwise."

"You can't force someone to love you Damon," Elena commented, some last ditch effort to end his pursuit. She was wasting her time. He wasn't in the right state of mind to hear her and she wasn't speaking from a place where is best interest was in mind.

"What makes you think it would be by force?" Damon asked. Bonnie was responsive to him. She was affected by him. She was attracted to him. She cared about him more than she had ever let on. Damon was surprised by it all but at the same time he saw it as a blessing to pursue her, to pursue her in every way that he knew how and for as long as she tolerated his presence.

"This spell is changing you and it's like you don't even see it," Elena sighed, "I hope someone else can get through to you because clearly I can't while you're like this."

"Don't tell anyone about the spell," he said, his eyes meeting Elena's in the rearview mirror, "It's not your business to tell. It's something that's between me and Bonnie and Bree. Besides that, if Klaus catches wind of it, who's to say he wouldn't try to use it against either of us as leverage. Hurt her to get to me. We need to play our hand close."

"Fine," Elena muttered, "I won't say anything but the spell demands you guys get physical basically whether you want to admit that's what this is or not. People are going to ask questions and no one's going to believe that you guys just decided to randomly hook up while we were off to save Stefan."

"I don't give a damn what they believe," Damon said, "Besides, the idea won't be as hard of sell as you seem to think. She hasn't talked to your dear brother all summer and maybe I'll just tell people I got sick of trailing behind you while you chased after Stefan. Maybe we both got sick pining after Gilberts and decided our attention should be elsewhere. It might have been a secret to you but my interest in Bonnie wasn't a secret to everyone. Bree sniffed it out clear enough and she hasn't been in my constant company for the last year. We'll see who believes what once we get to Chicago and hunt down my dear brother."

Elena quieted at the mention of Stefan as expected. She leaned against the seat and looked out of the window. Damon didn't care about what anyone believed, not even her. He was tired of the conversation and he welcomed the silence.

Damon refocused on the sound of Bonnie's heartbeat as she stirred. He looked over at her as her eyes opened. He watched as her gaze refocused from sleep and then settled on him. She looked at him in a way that had haunted his dreams longer than he wanted to think about. There was desire there plain and simple. Heat and longing. She tried to mask it but he was able to see it just the same.

Damon felt himself melt. He didn't understand how anyone could be on the receiving end of a look like that from her and not want to lay the world at her feet or burn it down to ashes in her name, whichever she preferred.

Bonnie lifted his hand up to her lips and kissed the back of it and then the inside of his palm. Her lips were soft and teasing. She kept her eyes on him the entire time and Damon couldn't break her gaze. He felt his breath hitch and then Elena's scream and the sound of a car horn brought his eyes back to the road. He was driving in the wrong lane. He swerved just in time to avoid a collision.

Damon pulled the car over to the side of the road. He should've have been concerned that Bonnie had been able to distract him in such a way but instead his mind was on her wellbeing. He ignored Elena's gasping from the backseat.

As soon as they were safely pulled to the side, Damon turned to Bonnie gripping her hands and asking over and over again if she was alright. He felt his own heart hammering at the thought of losing her and he wasn't able to calm until she kissed him long and lingering. "I'm alright," she whispered as she pulled back, "We're alright."

Damon's eyes locked with hers and he saw something else beneath the desire, fear. He felt something akin to dread himself. He was terrified because in that moment he felt like he was a goner, lost in her completely and the longer he stayed under this spell the more likely it would be that he still would be once the spell was lifted.

 _ **End Notes: So there it is. Next part Chicago or bust. Don't worry Bonnie's driving the rest of the way. Lol. Keep the feedback coming I love and appreciate you all. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. part three overstimulation

**Title:** insatiable

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Damon, Rebekah/Stefan, Matt/Katherine, Caroline/Tyler, Jeremy/Anna, Elena/Loneliness, mentions of Bonnie/Jeremy, Damon/Bree, Bonnie/Klaus (One-sided), ect.

 **Summary:** While recruiting Bonnie to join their road trip to Chicago to retrieve Stefan, Damon is lured into a trap set by a former lover and cursed to desire the one thing he believes that he cannot have, while Bonnie is caught in the crossfire.

 **Warnings:** Non-Canon, Language, Slightly Dub-Con, Sexual Content, Explicit Sexual Content, etc.

 _ **Author's Note: Alright so I hesitated in updating this for two reasons. The first and main reason is my personal life is hella hectic at the moment and I have just been going through it, if I am being honest. The second reason is I felt like I was already getting flack about the direction the story was going in and I was only two chapters in. Which I feared would happen when writing for this pairing. At this point all I have to say is if the story is going the way you want it to or is not what you expected then don't read. While I appreciate feedback and even constructive cristicism when warranted, I am not going to change a stories direction because of a single review or a select few people. At the end of the day it's my story and I going to write it how I see fit. If you are looking for something different then keep looking or write in yourself. That being said, the majority of the feedback has been positive for this and while a bit overwhelming it is much appreciated. I hope those of you that are enjoying the story continue to do so and continue to leave reviews. Thank you and much love! In any case here's the update. Not really sure I liked how it turned out but it's moving forward. I will come back and proofread later! Maybe even delete because, meh….but in the meantime Happy reading!**_

 **part three ||overstimulation**

" _You were rushing to lick honey off a razor's edge."_  
― _**Haemin Sunim**_

 _ **Chicago, Illinois**_

Bonnie drove for the rest of the ride to Illinois. When they arrived in Chicago, they checked into another hotel near Gloria's Bar, not knowing how long they'd be in the city. Two rooms. Elena didn't comment as Bonnie and Damon moved their things into one room, but Bonnie could tell from the expression on her face that she'd wanted to. Bonnie was relieved to get a break from her and her silent jealousy and judgement.

After they'd settled Bonnie made contact with a few of the witches she'd met on the road. She gave them a description of Bree and the spell. "I'm putting everyone on notice," Bonnie told Damon, "If they find her or a counter-spell they contact me first. I know she has connections but she's not the only one."

"I'm impressed," Damon commented, "Still, are you sure you can trust these people. You trusted Bree and look where we ended up. Thanks to _me_ , mostly. But, think about it. You might have connections, but Bree's been around longer. She didn't bring herself back from the dead. She had help. Whoever is protecting her, they're loyal."

"I get that but the Bennett name has more pull than I thought," Bonnie said, "Most witches I met were eager to make an alliance, so I doubt they'd be quick to betray that. If anything, they'd quicker use Bree as an in to stay in my good graces."

"I guess you got cocky over the summer, too," Damon smirked.

Bonnie shrugged. "And rightfully so," she said, "I'm strong, I'm the only witch who has come anywhere close to killing Klaus and I know more about what I'm doing now. Bree caught me off guard, admittedly. I wasn't expecting her. But I won't underestimate her again. This spell didn't turn out how she thought it would, so she doesn't know you or me as well as she thinks. With eyes and ears on the ground, this won't end the way she thinks it will either."

"Let's hope you're right," Damon said, and then, "I might have some connections of my own. I remember a few witches and vampires Bree kept in her circle in college. Plus, I had a few acquaintances of my own back then that might be able to help us sniff Bree out."

Bonnie raised a brow. " _You_ have connections?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Damon asked, "Do you really think that I was the only vampire back then that had the bright idea to loiter around a college campus and prey on pretty college girls."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "No, but seeing as everyone you've ever met seems to have had or presently has the urge to kill you or at the very least cause you bodily harm, I'm just surprised that anyone would want to actually help you out."  
"Fair point," Damon conceded, "But it's worth a shot right?"

Bonnie nodded. "After what happened in the car," she said, "We need all the help we can get."

"I told you," Damon said, attempting nonchalance, "It was nothing."

Bonnie shook her head. "It wasn't," she said, "And we both know it. It wasn't just the car, when Elena interrupted us back at the other hotel you didn't sense her coming. That's dangerous, Damon. The spell has you so hyper-focused on me it's even cancelling out your vampire senses when it comes to everything else. What if it happens when there's a threat coming? What if it happens when we find Stefan and have to deal with Klaus? Klaus thinks Elena is dead so it's going to be me and you scouting this city for Stefan and we aren't going to get anywhere with you in denial about what's going on. You have to try to keep a clear head, whether I'm around or not."

Bonnie could tell even before he spoke that he saw her words as some sort of rejection. That the spell had twisted them somehow, because his skin paled and his eyes took on a lethal glint. "I didn't know my attention was so abhorrent to you. I'll keep myself in check."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Bonnie frowned, the repeated,"Just try to keep a clear head."

Damon stepped into her space and leaned down to whisper. "If you want me to keep a clear head, you may want to change out of that dress."

Bonnie glared. "I'm being serious, Damon."

"Fine," Damon sighed, "I'll reign it in the best I can. But don't forget I'm under the influence. So, until we find Bree or you find a solution, you're just going to have to deal me being completely and utterly distracted by your ass. Which…I mean come on…it's a nice ass."

" _Damon_."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood," Damon laughed, "All work and no play makes Bonnie a dull girl. Lighten up. This is only a death sentence for one of us. You get dick out of the deal."

"First of all," Bonnie laughed, "Referencing, _The Shining_ isn't doing you any favors here."

"I got you to laugh-" Damon started.

Bonnie interrupted. "Secondly, we need to save the playing for after we interrogate Gloria and try to convince you brother to come home."

"You think I'm going to snap," Damon sighed, "I'm not. Not yet, anyway. The spell is _progressive._ We still have time. But if you want, we'll take a beat. We dived into this pretty quickly and admittedly the spell will progress quicker the more you give in. So, for the sake of me not sending us into a fiery grave the next time I drive, we can keep the physical stuff to a minimum. For now."

Bonnie gave a sigh of relief. "Deal."

The next stop was Gloria's. Bonnie did end up changing into a different dress. One shorter and more revealing than the first. A black mini dress made of sheer material with lavender lace embroidered detailing.

"Okay, now you're just being a tease," Damon said, as she was putting on her heels.

"It's late," Bonnie responded, "We'll blend in better with the night crowd at the bar if we dress the part. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves in case Gloria can't be trusted. You should change too. I'm sure there's something in the stuff Elena bought in Atlanta and if there's not, there's plenty of places to shop. As for my dress…if this dress happens to give you a better view of my ass, consider it test. We need to know you can keep from being distracted in even the most tempting situations. You said you could keep your head on straight. So, _prove it_."

"Challenge accepted."

Damon ended up changing into a black button down and a pair of black jeans before they made the trip to Gloria's deciding to use a rideshare app just to be on the safe side. Damon's car was too recognizable and would alert Klaus and Stefan of their presence.

The usual night crowd was there, a few of the regulars recognizing and greeting Bonnie as they weaved their way through the crowd and over to the bar. More than one of the male patrons zeroed in on her and Bonnie gave Damon a warning look as he gave scathing glares to any man that so much as glanced in Bonnie's direction.

When they made it to the bar Gloria was behind it and acted surprised to see them, though, Bonnie had warned of their arrival.

"My headliner finally made it back to the windy city," Gloria smiled, glancing between Bonnie and Damon, "And picked up a stray along the way I see."

Bonnie raised a brow and Gloria tugged on her ear and looked around pointedly. Bonnie got the message and nodded. "You know I couldn't stay away for long," Bonnie said, playing along, "Did you miss me?"

"I did," Gloria said, "I even got you a present." She motioned to the barkeep at the other end of the bar. "Jimmy, watch the bar while I take Bonnie to the back. I'll only be a few minutes. If our…friends come back…tell them I be right back out. Don't let them try to come find me. You hear?"

The man gave a nod in response and Gloria rounded the bar. She didn't speak again until they made it into her office in the back of the bar and she closed and locked the door. "Sorry about that," she said as she turned to face them, "Klaus is back in town and well…you never know where he has ears. Your brother's with him," she said gesturing to Damon, "Bad combo."

Damon nodded. "I'm aware."

"Klaus saw the poster of you out front, Bonnie, and the pictures behind the bar from when you were singing here earlier in the summer," Gloria said turning her attention back to Bonnie, "Asked the band and they raved about you. He had that twinkle in his eye that he gets when he's sniffing out prey. I saw it in the twenties. He mentioned how powerful you are. Jimmy let it slip you'd been learning under me and others. Klaus said there's apparently more to you than meets the eye. He thought, you'd be grieving over your dead doppelganger friend all summer but instead well…you get my drift. He likes to keep a few witches in play and apparently Damon killed his last one. I'm not on the market at the moment and so…you watch out for that one. They'll be back in later tonight and as soon as he finds out you're here, you'll be on his radar."

Damon tensed beside her and she heard a low growl under his breath. "You don't have to worry about Klaus," Damon said, "I'm looking after her. He won't touch her."

"Excuse me if I don't trust a _bespelled_ vampire with the last of the Bennett line," Gloria scoffed, "If I thought you cared about her in any genuine way, _maybe_. But if that was the case, she wouldn't have been risking her life to take Klaus down at _your_ behest long before she came to my doorstep. This spell may have your mind all twisted now, but as soon as Bree breaks it, you'll be free, and Bonnie will in the line of fire again. And even if Bree disappeared for good, if Klaus wants something, he isn't going to let anyone get in the way. You included, spell or no spell."

Damon looked like he was ready to pounce. Bonnie might've objected to Gloria's assessment of the situation but a part of her thought the older witch was right, at least where Damon's feelings were concerned. She still wasn't sure that once the spell was lifted, any of this would matter to him in the long run. "I know better than to go near Klaus if I can help it," Bonnie said, "If he's interested in me, I'm sure it's passing. He wouldn't get far either way. I'm not Greta or any other witch he's wrapped around his finger before. That's not what we're here about. At least not at the moment. I want to know what you know about Bree."

Gloria frowned. "I told you over the phone," she said, "I had nothing to do with that mess she pulled. Threw away her second chance at life and for what? Him?" Gloria laughed, "Had I known I would've advised against it. Especially if I had known she'd stick _you_ with him."

Damon scowled. "And here I thought when it came to me and Stefan, _I_ was your favorite."

"I've always liked you better," Gloria conceded, "But this one here," she said gesturing towards Bonnie, "Is a progeny and much too good to be saddled with the likes of you. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire."

Bonnie interrupted the exchange before it became heated. "So, you weren't involved," Bonnie sighed, "Can you at least tell us where Bree might be hiding?"

Gloria smiled. "Like I told you," she said, walking behind her desk towards a bookshelf against the far wall, "I got you a present. As a sign of good faith."

She pulled one of the books and the shelf moved, creaking open to reveal a hidden chamber. Inside Bonnie recognized the figure chained and cuffed to the chair at the center immediately. Lee. Lexi's Lee. The same Lee that had lured her to Atlanta and Bree.

"Do what you want with him," Gloria said, "These rooms are spelled. No one will be able to hear his screams over the music. I'll even clean up when you're done."

Bonnie knew that the greenlight for violence was more for Damon than for her, and she almost condoned Gloria's words. Almost. Instead she looked Gloria in the eye and said, "Why go to all of this trouble for us?"

"For you," Gloria corrected her eyes narrowed, "My loyalty is to _you_. Don't forget that before you were under Bree's wing it was mine. I've felt your power. I respect your name. If things go pear-shaped I'm on your side. I'm wrapped up in this mess with Klaus. When the time comes, I might be in need of an ally."

Bonnie respected her honesty. She nodded. "Thank you. And I'll keep that in mind."

"Anytime," Gloria said. She left them to deal with Lee, shutting and locking the office door behind her as she went.

Damon moved to enter the room where Lee was being held but Bonnie grabbed his arm. She pulled him in until he was close enough to hear her and spoke in a low tone, eyeing where Lee glared at them both. "We might have to leave him alive," she whispered.

"No way in hell," Damon spat.

Bonnie glared. She put up a silencing spell of her own. Gloria's spell kept them from being heard from the patrons out front, but Lee was in the same room with them and a vampire besides that. The spell would keep him from hearing them until Bonnie was ready for him to. "He could lead us to Bree. Especially, if he finds out the spell didn't work in her favor. If he knows what's going on….which he more than likely does if Gloria captured him…then he knows what Bree's intentions were. Clearly, I didn't leave you to desiccate and he's going to want inform Bree of that. I'll put a tracking spell on him. You can rough him but a bit. You obviously have some aggression to get out and we can see if it'll get him to talk. But then…we'll let him go, he'll go to Bree or at least contact her to tell her what happened, and we'll have a lead."

Damon looked to be debating with himself a moment and then nodded. "Fine," he said, "But once we find Bree…I get to kill them both."

Bonnie opened her mouth to protest and then closed it. "I would fight you on this but to be honest considering our current predicament and the fact that they are probably never going to stop coming after you, or me to get to you now that it's clear that at the very least I'm good leverage, it's not a hill I'm willing to die on."

"You're more than good leverage," Damon said, he leaned down so close that Bonnie thought that he might break the no contact rule, but he just smiled, "You're, good leverage, with a nice ass."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. A part of her was relieved he hadn't said anything to stir up the feelings she'd been pressing down since they'd reached Chicago. _Distance_ , she told herself. The banter was familiar, comfortable. The rest was coming on too fast and becoming consuming far too quickly. With Bree still out there and now Klaus lurking nearby, they both needed to keep a clear head about them. Spell be damned. It was for the best, at least for now. "Let's just get this over with."

 **:::**

Damon found it ironic that the one time he had done the "right" thing, and let someone go instead of killing them like he'd intended, it'd come back to bite him in the ass. That was why the first thing he said to Lee as he pulled up a chair in front of the chair that the vampire was chained to was, "I should've hunted you down and killed you when I had the chance. The night we met."

Lee laughed without humor. "Funny," he said, "I was going to say the same thing to you. And you proved me right that night. Killed Bree the same way you killed Lexi. Murdered them both in cold blood, like the sick twisted monster that you are. I showed you _mercy_ and you killed Bree in response. If I killed you, Bree wouldn't have died."

Damon gritted his teeth. "But the bitch didn't stay dead, did she?" he said, "My sweet little Bree came back to haunt me in more ways than one."

"She may be alive, but she came back wrong," Lee scowled, "She came back evil. Twisted. And that's on you too. She offered to bring Lexi back but…I didn't want her to come back, that way. She would've been focused on revenge like Bree, instead of the love we had together. I wanted her at peace. But you, _you_ don't deserve peace. All you deserve is torment. So, I don't regret helping Bree. Not one bit."

Damon felt Bonnie walk up behind him. "Even if I got caught in the crossfire?" She asked. "Bree said that you had nothing to do with it. But that was a lie, wasn't it?"

"She wanted to protect me," Lee said, "The way I couldn't protect her, from him, the night he killed her. If we could have done it without touching you, we would have."

Damon watched as Lee's face softened, as he looked at Bonnie with something akin to remorse. The look changed as Damon reached out and wrapped an arm around Bonnie's waist. "You came in just in time, little witch," he said, "How do you want to play this? Good cop, bad cop? If you're looking for a place to sit by the way, my lap's available. Then again, so is my face. You take your pick."

Bonnie ignored him and spoke to Lee. "I know what he took from you," Bonnie frowned, "What he did to Bree. I'm sorry for everything you've lost. He's taken from me too. Hurt me. I get it more than you think. But this plan was flawed from the beginning. And doing this, isn't going to bring Lexi back or make up for everything Bree has lost."

Lee scoffed. "The plan may have been flawed," he said, "But it would've worked if you had played your part. Bree just _knew_ you hated him the same way we did. But you're apparently as good at hiding your true nature as he is at acting on his."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bonnie scowled.

"You play like you're his victim. Acted like you didn't give a damn if he lived or died. But Bree read it all wrong. Read _you_ wrong. When she'd found the spell, she thought it'd be so simple once you were faced with the choice between giving yourself to him and letting him rot in the aftermath," Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but Lee spoke over her. "You were supposed to leave him," Lee hissed, "You were supposed to let him _rot_! You know what he is. What he's done. Even more than I do. Probably even more than Bree. We were so sure that you'd walk away. That you'd reject him. The plan, _everything_ depended on it. On you letting this asshole go mad. Finally, he would know what it was to lose something that meant everything and then he would die. It was so simple."

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I didn't," she shrugged, "Had the urge to, if I'm being honest. But I mean, I've been through worse things than having to fuck this guy." She gestured to Damon with her thumb, and he winked. She turned back to Lee. "And you know me, I can't with good conscious let someone rot to death. So, I hope you guys had like a…" a deliberate pause, "you know…what's it called?"

Damon grinned. "A contingency plan." He supplied.

Bonnie snapped her fingers. "Right," she nodded, "A contingency plan. Because if not…I mean, not to be a bitch or anything, but you guys are like shit at being villains. You probably would've done better just killing him, really."

"True," Damon nodded, "Less spell work. Less planning. Would've kept you out of harm's way. Definitely, less of a chance at being chained to a chair and tortured."

"You two think this is funny?" Lee growled.

"A little," Damon nodded.

Bonnie sighed and then her face became serious. "No," she said, "It isn't funny. I get why you did it. Damon is everything you said. He's a murderer. He an asshole. He's a monster. And even though he's grown in maybe like a few miniscule ways in the year and change since I've known him, he hasn't really changed all that much. What has changed though, is…I kind of care what happens to this jackass now for some reason. And clearly, you know he's of the same mind when it comes to me or you wouldn't have involved me in the first place. All you've done now is make him obsess over me to the point where he went from being _kind of_ pissed you got me involved to _extremely_ pissed and that just means when he does find Bree her second death will go from being quick and relatively painless to slow and painful, even if she breaks the spell beforehand. Which I might've felt bad about but, you and Bree lost a lot of empathy from me when you roped me into your little plot. But if you're cooperative, I may try to convince him to go with the former when we do find Bree. And we _will_ find her. With or without your help. But I can promise you it'll be way less painful for you if you decide to offer your assistance."

There was a clear threat in Bonnie's tone and stance. Outwardly, Lee was stoic, but Damon's senses picked up on the tell-tale signs of fear. "So," he said, "Are you going to help us or are we going to have to do this the hard way."

Lee looked at Bonnie. "You were supposed to be one of the good ones," he said.

Bonnie laughed. "And yet you still had no problems leading me into a trap," she said. Bonnie's hand closed into a fist and Damon watched as Lee's body seized up and he began to scream. "You feel that?" Bonnie said, "It's a spell I learned from Bree. Don't think she suspected I'd be using it on you, though. Feels like your body is burning from the inside out. Like you walked out into the sun. Don't worry. It's a mimicry of the pain. An echo. You can feel it, but nothing's really happening. It's all in your head. It isn't nice having your head messed with, is it?"

Damon pulled Bonnie into his lap then. "I don't know about you, Lee," he said, "But I'm really turned on right now."

Bonnie released him from the spell as quickly as she had cast it. Swift. Effortless. Lethal. No nosebleeds. No strain. Damon wasn't lying about being turned on.

"Where's Bree?" Bonnie demanded.

Lee took a breath. "I won't tell you," he said, his voice strained, "But you know that. And about that contingency plan…Killing you, Bonnie, would be the best bet wouldn't it? The only thing worse than dying of rejection would be losing something you know you could have. That you wanted so much that it drove you crazy and right when it was in your reach, rip it away completely. I should know that more than anyone. I lost my humanity for Lexi. Became a vampire so I could be with her forever and right when that eternity was in our reach. Just like that…it was gone. If anyone deserves to feel that loss, it's Damon. If I weren't tied to this chair, I'd make him feel that right now. Rip your heart right out of your chest like he did to Bree. See if his face looked as devasted as mine did when I heard about Lexi. I'd do it slow and make him watch."

He was trying to get a rise out of Damon. He knew it and Bonnie knew it. And it worked. He was out his own chair in a flash of movement. "That was the wrong answer," he said, and then his fist came down on Lee's face again and again. He moved so fast his hands were blur as he pummeled him, the threats against Bonnie playing over and over again in his mind. He smelled blood, sharp and coppery, and he kept pounding. Heard Lee's screams that turned to grunts, then gurgles as he coughed up blood. He was blind to it all, to everything besides the fact that this piece of shit had had the gall to threaten Bonnie.

She watched in stunned silence as Damon beat Lee until he was unrecognizable, not finding her voice until he reached his hand into Lee's chest. "Damon, wait!"

Damon ignored her, his eyes meeting Lee's dark ones. He was a mess of blood, bruises and swollen flesh. "If you miss Lexi so much," he hissed, "It's time you two love birds were reunited. Give her my regards." When he ripped his heart out, Damon felt a grim sense of satisfaction. _The threat was gone_ , his mind supplied, _Bonnie would be safe_. At least for now.

The satisfaction was short lived. A moment later as he dropped the heart on the ground, he turned to Bonnie and saw her eyeing him, a look of disgust and horror on her face. But it was surface. An outward expression to mask something dark underneath. Something that her eyes couldn't hide, the lust from before, the desire was still there and now burned again anew.

Damon opened his mouth to call her on it, but Bonnie grabbed him and dragged him out of the hidden chamber, through the office, and shut the door behind them. Her hand gripped the sleeve he hadn't even realized he'd rolled up as she pulled him through the bar, weaving through the oblivious dancing bodies. She looked around every few moments and Damon suspected she was trying to make sure they didn't run into Gloria or worse, Stefan or Klaus.

They ended up in the women's bathroom. A few ladies were milling around at the sink when they entered. One startled at the sight of the blood on Damon's hands and Damon wasted no time compelling them to leave.

Damon walked over to the bathroom sink and washed the blood off his hands as Bonnie watched the last of the patrons clear out. His shirt was dark enough to hide the stains, so they could get away with loitering around and looking for Stefan a while. Gloria had promised to clean up, and so, as far as Damon was concerned, even though they weren't any closer to finding Bree, things weren't going so bad. At least one threat had been eliminated.

"You just had to kill him, didn't you?" Bonnie hissed, when they were alone.

Damon laughed, shaking his head. "What the fuck did you expect me to do? Pat him on the back. Tell him no hard feelings. Buy him a drink and shoot the shit about all the people he cares about that I've killed?" Damon turned off the faucet. "He _threatened_ you."

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "Which he wouldn't have done if Bree hadn't told him about the spell and if he hadn't known what I am to you now," she sighed, "He admitted being involved. We could've gotten more out of him. But no, you played right into his hands. Proved him right. That you're the monster he made you out to be. What was he going to do Damon? He was chained to _fucking_ chair?"

"Yeah," Damon frowned, "And _your_ plan was going to be to let him go as soon as we were done with your little Bonnie and Clyde routine. For what? So, he could lead us to Bree? Bullshit. He said it himself, the _second_ we let him go, he would've gone after you. It was either kill him now or later. What difference did it make?"

"I can handle myself. I didn't need you fighting my battles for me before and I don't need you doing it now. This spell didn't change that," she said, "Before you got your hands on him, I was doing just fine when it came to the whole torture and interrogation thing. And I don't even have your experience, so I damn sure didn't need your help. If he came at me when unchained him, I could've had him on his knees with a glance."

Damon glared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror before turning to face her. "You're right," he growled, "you can damn well handle yourself. Especially, after taking your grand little witch tour all summer and yet...you did _nothing._ Nothing from your old bag of tricks and certainly nothing from your new bag. You know my mind is full of _you_." He tapped the sided of his head with his finger pointedly, "Every moment, every minute, and every second. When we walked through that bar and all that shitheads were ogling you, I killed them in seven different ways in my mind before you even glanced in my direction to warn me to behave. That asshole not only tried to kill me long before you even had the displeasure of encountering him, but he led you into a trap. He threatened you with me standing right there. If I was willing to kill those idiots trying to get your attention in the bar for _less_ , what the fuck were you thinking I'd do to him. You knew I wouldn't just sit there and let him threaten you. You could have shut him up, could have incapacitated that weak little shit with a thought. Wouldn't even have strained yourself to do it. But you didn't. You _waited..._ you let him go on and on about killing you. Let me _hear it, picture it_ and just _sat there._ You were testing the waters. You wanted to see what I would do. To him. For _you._ "

"You're wrong," Bonnie shook her head. "I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't risk someone's life just to-"

"See how far I would go?" Damon laughed, "Just to see me rip someone apart just because they had the fucking nerve to even say they'd harm you in _any_ way. Had the fucking nerve to threaten _your_ life with me standing right there-"

"And how many times have _you_ threatened me, Damon? Will you listen to yourself? I don't belong to you," Bonnie yelled, "This isn't you. It's the spell talking. You said you could tell the difference, but clearly you're wrong."

"I'm not," Damon shook his head, "You are. Wrong about yourself. Wrong about who you are now. About how you would react. The old you might've been appalled. Might've gotten up on your judgy little high horse to look down your nose at me. Might've set me on fire and put me in my place. But this new you, the you that agreed to this little arrangement, the you that heard me talk about all of the dirty filthy things I want to do to you and didn't flinch or pull of way. _That you_. That you, gets off on this. On me being willing to get blood on my hands for your sake."

" _Fuck you,"_ Bonnie said and turned to leave.

But Damon was on her in a flash of movement, grabbing her arm and slamming her into the bathroom counter. "I could, you know," he said, moving into her space, "I could fuck you right now. And you'd love it. My mouth on you. My hands. My fingers inside of you, knowing they were just covered in Lee's blood. His blood that is on _your_ hands too. You didn't save him. You just watched while I pummeled him over and over and over until he was nothing but flesh and blood and pulp. You watched, _knowing_ , the longer I'm under this shitty spell the greater the likelihood I'd do it to someone else and for less. You'd give in, knowing it'd get worse once you did. Knowing what a monster I am. Knowing it could lead to more bloodshed. Knowing that the more I want you, the more you let me have you, the more control you'd have over me. Over what I do."

His tone was taunting, intentionally provocative. "Does it make you feel powerful, Bonnie? Does it make you feel _good_?" The slap that followed stung, but it wasn't surprising. Damon didn't flinch as her hand came across his face. He stared her down, waited for an answer. "Is that all your got?" He spat.

She didn't even have to lift her hand to give him aneurism. No gesture was need. Just a glare in his direction and the blood vessels in his brain popped and he hissed in pain, held his head, but stood his ground. "I was stupid," Bonnie spat, "A fucking idiot to think that this could ever work. I should just let you die, like Bree planned. Like Lee said. Just let you want and want and want until you go crazy and _rot_."

Damon laughed again. He was right. She wouldn't be so emotional, so angry, otherwise. He grabbed the back of her neck, squeezed, and yanked her forward until their faces were inches apart. "Do you _really_ think I'd ever let you abandon me? No. I'd come you. I'd hunt you down. And you'd love every second of it. You'd fight me but you'd love being my prey. Do you _really_ believe you'd let yourself leave me? No. You're too much the martyr. Even now, with everything you've gone through. Everything you've learned. Too much the sacrificial lamb. You'd fuck me even if you hated me. But you don't. Do you?"

Bonnie glared. "Yes. I do. I hate-" Before she could get the words out, Damon was kissing her, smashing their mouths together. It was sloppy and angry. Bruising. But good, so good as she opened her mouth to him.

He pulled away, kissed down her neck in a quick flurry of movement. Mouthed at her breasts through the thin material of her dress. Ignored her words as she spoke. "Damon," she said, urgently, "We can't. We said distance. Touching to a minimum. This isn't what we'd agreed on."

"Like you really give damn. You said you stop if you wanted to. So, stop me." Damon rolled his eyes as he pushed up her dress.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie's gaze shot between Damon and the door.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He grinned as he revealed a pair of black lace panties underneath. "I was serious about you sitting on my face."

Bonnie attempted to push him away as ripped her panties off in one swift movement. Her eyes widened. He noticed however, she wasn't using her powers to stop him, so her protests rang hollow. "Anyone could walk in," she said.

"Who gives a shit?" She was already wet in spite of her protest. He could scent her arousal as he dropped to his knees fully. "If you're that worried about it, then do a little juju. That's what magic is for."

Bonnie looked down at him, her expression deadpan. "I highly doubt my predecessors created locking and boundary spells with the hopes that'd I'd one day use them to hook up with a homicidal vampire in the bathroom of a seedy bar."

"Then don't use them," Damon shrugged, "If someone wanders in, they'll get a free show. Like I said, who gives a shit? I doubt it'd be the first time."

He looked up at her, his eyes challenging. She glanced toward the door one more time and then hiked her dress up further, he took it as a greenlight. A moment later he was lifting her up and throwing her legs over his shoulders. Her body trembled even before the first hot swipe of his tongue. All protests died on her lips as he teased her center with lips and tongue.

He reached a hand up to squeeze her breast but found her hand already there. He opened his eyes and watched as she touched herself, pinching her nipples as rocked her hips in time with his tongue. No bra. _Good_ , he thought, it'd make it easier to get his mouth on other places later.

His hand sought her mouth instead. He hummed in approval as he she sucked his fingers into her mouth. She moaned in response, and the sound was enough to show him that his imagination hadn't done her justice.

He pulled away, kissed the inside of her thighs. "Damon, _please_ ," she whimpered as his fingers left her mouth.

This was how he'd wanted her for so long. Coming undone. Begging. Wanting. It was intoxicating, the sounds she was making. His name on her lips. Her losing control. His mouth was on her again, a moment later, his hands moving to spread her thighs wider as he tasted her again.

When she came Damon buried his face deeper. Sucked hard on her clit, his tongued continuing to lap at her.

She moaned his name. He continued to lick and suck, needing to hear it again. Louder. The second orgasm came shortly on the heels of the first, wetness and warmth once again flooding his tongue. He needed more.

"Damon…I can't…," she whined. It was too much, too soon he knew. But it wasn't enough. She tugged at his hair hard, sharp and painful. Made a vain attempt to push his head away.

He ignored her, fingers and nails digging into her thighs not bothering to reign in his strength as he spread her thighs wider forcing her legs apart with his shoulders. Even as her hands fumbled to push him away, she lifted her hips from the countertop, continuing to fuck herself on his tongue. He growled his satisfaction, his face drenched in her wetness.

He pulled back, his fingers replacing his tongue. The third orgasm came slower, harder. She screamed, squirting warm and wet, dribbling down his wrist. He moved forward again licking the wetness from his own fingers and then slipping his tongue inside her again. Bonnie attempted to pull away and Damon forced her legs open again, his tongue moving inside of her, against her skin until he'd licked her clean.

It was dizzying. Addicting. The taste of her sweetness. Her floral scent, the salt of the sweat on her skin. The trembling of her body as her legs clenched around his head. He could do this for hours if she'd let him. Days. Weeks. Though, even in that moment, her telling him to stop, wasn't making much difference.

When he finally pulled away, he still wasn't sated. But that couldn't be helped. It wasn't something to be expected anymore. It would never be enough. Not with the spell and this was only the beginning.

He kissed the inside of her thighs again, his grip loosening, shifting. He wasn't surprised to see the bruises he'd left behind, purpling imprints on her skin in the shape of his fingers. Sharp indents where his nails had dug into her skin, hard enough to bleed in some places. He wanted to leave more marks behind. Whatever it took to brand her as his.

He bit down on the inside of right thigh, drew blood without the aid of his fangs and lapped at the wound greedily. He tendrils of the spell began to warp his mind, his thoughts becoming even more full of Bonnie than they already had been. As impossible as it seemed, shifting from what he could do for her to what he could take from her. The hardness pressing uncomfortably against his jeans insisting that he do just that. Take and take and keep her screaming, and moaning, and wanting until her thoughts were just as consumed by him.

Her fingers stroked his hair, and he closed his eyes. Listened to the hammering of her heart, the blood pulsing through her veins. All his senses were full of her. Taste. Touch. Sound. Smell. And still he wanted more.

She looked down at him, eyes glazed over and her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe. She leaned back against the bathroom mirror, her grip his hair going slack. He'd done that. Reduced her to a quivering mess. No words, just lust and desire. For him.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

She opened her mouth to answer, huffed out a breath and then settled on nodding.

He licked his lips, still tasting her. "Did you like it?"

She swallowed. Another nod. "That was…," she murmured, but couldn't seem to find the right words.

"You belong to me," he whispered, "You said you didn't, but you do. If you didn't before…you do now."

Bonnie ran her fingers through his hair. "There' s no point arguing with you when you're like this. We'll see how you feel when this is all over."

Damon kissed the inside of her thigh. "I know how I'll feel. You're the one that's going to need convincing." She looked skeptical, proving his point. "Stop thinking so hard. If you're still able to think, I didn't do my job right."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You did your job fine and you know it."

He grinned. He slowly, carefully pushed her legs from his shoulders. Her knees buckled as she attempted to stand. He tugged her dress down and lifted her hips until she'd once again settled comfortably on the countertop.

He kissed his way back up her body. She shook steadily against him, her breath coming out in harsh short huffs. He stopped at her neck, allowed his fangs to descend, bit down. Hard. He enjoyed the hiss of pain that left her almost as much as he'd enjoyed her moans and screams of pleasure. Loved the taste of her blood. Sweet. Salt. Copper. He pulled back admired the bruising scar he left behind. Licked the remaining blood and frowned as the wound began to heal. Knew she'd come back to herself enough to use her magic to heal herself.

"Leave it," he said.

"And if I don't?" She asked, her voice a hoarse whisper. Still worn from her screams, and yet still she challenged him to the bitter end.

His hand shot to her neck, he squeezed slightly. " _Leave it_ ," he repeated, his tone sharp, a warning.

The wound healed enough to stop the bleeding, but the mark remained. She kissed him then, hard and thorough, her tongue exploring his mouth and tasting herself on his lips and tongue. She'd taste not just the wetness between her legs, but the tang of her blood. She shuddered and Damon had the urge to spread her legs all over again. "Then I get to mark you too," she said, her voice still rough, as she pulled back.

He didn't protest as her hand gripped his neck in the same spot. He couldn't deny her anything, even if he wanted to. But he didn't. The pain hadn't scared her away and so he took the pain she offered as well. A whispered spell left her lips and his flesh began burn beneath her palm. Her powers caused the burn to throb even as she pulled away. He welcomed it.

Bonnie blinked, stared at the mark she left behind as if it had been put there by someone else. "I don't know why I did that."

"I do." Damon looked into the bathroom mirror over her shoulder. Grinned as he saw the mark red and angry against his skin. Being what he was, it would heal eventually, but whatever spell she used he expected, it would slow the healing process.

It made sense he supposed. They'd been hurting one another since the day that they met. By now pain between them was almost a way to show affection. The burn branding his skin felt like a kiss. As she leaned forward and pressed her lips to it, he'd be damned if he could tell the difference.

Bonnie pulled him forward. Kissed him slow and deep. Pulled back quicker than he would've liked and said, "I don't hate you."

"I know." He took her hands in his, used them to guide her arms around his neck.

She bit her lip. "No one's ever. I mean…I've never…" She gestured aimlessly between her legs. "I mean Jeremy and I have done things. But it wasn't…That's never happened before."

"I _know_." Damon said his tone smug, though he didn't like the mention of Baby Gilbert even if it was to say he was better by comparison. Bonnie shoved lightly at his chest and he chuckled, low and dark before his face turned serious. "No one's ever going to touch you like that but me. Not before. Not after." His tone was matter-of-fact.

Bonnie stared at him, wide eyed. "This is insane." She whispered. He wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself.

"I'm not done with you yet," he said.

"You already failed the no touching test," Bonnie smirked.

"Supremely," Damon agreed.

"So, what now? We're just going to say fuck it? Pretend like this isn't a terrible idea?"

"Are you going to pretend that you're not going to go along with it either way?" He shot back.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip and then, "No."

"Even if it makes me worse?" He pressed. It would. It wasn't a question. Not really.

Bonnie nodded. "Even if it makes you worse."

He smiled again at the marks he'd left behind. He took her hand that was now gripping the counter to steady herself. He brought it up to his lips, sucked her middle and index fingers into his mouth, worked his tongue around them. "Then get on your knees," he ordered as he pulled back.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow but hopped off the counter and did as she was told. It was a choice he knew, the releasing of control to him. It wasn't a small thing. He wanted her all the more for it.

She unbuttoned his jeans and then her hands found his zipper. She pulled it down slowly, careful of the hardness pressing against it. He movements stopped and she glanced up at him. "You're seriously going commando?"

"I was hoping I'd get lucky." Damon said. There'd might've been more humor in his voice, but seeing her there, on her knees, at his feet, was distracting.

"Idiot," she said, and then she was taking him into her mouth, hot and wet and perfect.

Nothing his mind had conceived compared to the feel of her lips around him. Of her mouth. Of her tongue. Of the feel of power thrumming beneath her skin as one hand held the base of his cock, stroking him as she swallowed him down, torturing him with teasing swipes of her tongue. The other hand trailed its way up his body and snaked under his shirt, her fingers tracing the muscles in his abdomen possessively. Then he felt the burning sensation again against the skin of his stomach as she branded him once again with her powers, marking him, _claiming_ him.

Her hand dropped from his base, the muscles of her throat relaxing, her hands moving to his hips, pulling him forward, begging him to fuck her throat. " _God_ …," Damon groaned. His hands found her hair, tugged, hard and painful as his hips bucked forward. She looked up at him, her eyes knowing. Knowing what she was doing to him. Knowing that the more she gave, the more control she had. Even in her submission, she was somehow the one in power. Even on her knees on the cold hard floor he was more hers than she was his. He'd kill for her. He'd die for her. And she fucking _knew_. "You love this," Damon murmured, "You fucking love what you do to me."

She whimpered, hummed and it was almost his undoing. In a flash of movement, he pulled back, and pulled her to her feet. Her mouth opened, but before she could speak, her spun her around, her back flush against his chest as she faced the mirror.

His eyes met hers in the mirror as his hand trailed under the skirt of her dress. She pulled it upwards. Hitched up the skirt for him even as he spoke. "Look at you," he said, fingers trailing up her inner thighs, until he reached her folds, "On your knees for me. Wet for me. Begging. Where are your morals now? Your judgement? Your principals?"

It had played out in his mind this way many times before. He'd asked the same questions as he pounded into her. She hadn't had an answer then, in his imagination. But now, now she looked almost amused as she met his gaze in the mirror head on.  
"You sure you want to ask me that right now?" Her hand gripped the counter and his he worked his fingers into her. She was so wet. So hot. So ready for him. Her eyes were hungry, darkened, as she stared him down in the mirror. "You'd be dead if they weren't taking a back seat."

Her words gave way to a moan as he worked his fingers into her. She pushed her hips back against him. Closed her eyes. Whined as he shifted, his fingers slipping out of her. Maybe they were gone. Maybe whoever she had become over the summer didn't have them anymore. Damon didn't really give a damn. The way she'd changed. Bree's spell. It was all working out in his favor either way. "Open your eyes. Watch. Watch what I do to you. Don't look away." Her ordered, clear and concise, his voice low in her ar.

She opened her eyes, moaned as his cock pushed into her from behind. One of his hands gripped her hip, fingers digging in, bruising as the other hand wrapped around her throat. Her voice was strained as she let out a string of curses in a low murmur that she usually reserved for reading spells.

Using his legs Damon spread her thighs wide, watched her face as he eased into her. Her pupils were blown out wide and he understood. More than understood. He felt drunk with it, as he eyed her on display for him. Perfect ass pressed against him. Breast spilled out of the top of her dress. Pussy warm and tight and wet, the hot stretch easy, perfect, fucking _beautiful_ as he slid home.

He leaned forward, kissed her shoulder, licked the salt sweat of her skin. Bit down. Tasted her blood again. His hand moved from her throat, yanked down the front of her dress. Cupped her bare breast, thumbed her nipple until it hardened against his hand.

"Damon… _fuck_ , _come on,"_ she cried, and he began to move. He felt possessed. There was nothing soft about the way he thrust in and out of her over and over. The high, the fucking euphoria of it, made it almost impossible for him to be gentle. He could feel her magic come alive, the bathroom lights flickering and the mirror rattling as he pounded into her. Hard. Fast. Hot. Perfect. His fingers dug into her hip, clenched around her breast. Her breath hitched with every roll of his hips, and Bonnie cried out, using the mirror for balance as her back arched, and her hips rocked back onto his cock, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Damon had never been so grateful to be what he was, as he began to feel a sort of sensory overload. The combination of the sweet earthy black currant taste of her blood still lingering on his tongue, the way she moaned his name, over and over, the tingle of her powers, and the slick sound of him filling her just too fucking good. Taste. Sight. Touch. Sound. It all came together like a fucking symphony. It was almost too much.

He didn't have to remind Bonnie to keep her eyes opened. Her gaze stayed on the mirror. On his face, his eyes on her. On where their bodies met. She looked intoxicated, enthralled at the sight, one hand on the counter, the other flat against the mirror.

His thrust became more erratic. His clothes rumpled, sweat pooling on his skin.

This wasn't how he'd planned on taking her for the first time. Wasn't the first fantasy he'd planned on making a reality, but fuck if it wasn't perfect. He rolled her hardened nipple between his fingers and she keened. Her eyes stayed on them, watched with lust and fascination, breath coming out in hot huffs and fogging the mirror glass. She reached a hand her between legs, her fingers feverishly working her clit. "That's it, little witch," he groaned, "Come for me." And she did, with a shout and a low whine, on command, as if she'd just needed the permission.

His hips stuttered as her walls tightened around him. He came hard, with a groan and Bonnie's hand slid against the mirror glass as his body sagged against her slightly.

Damon pulled out slowly. His body felt relaxed, felt heavy, but not entirely sated. His hand left her hip, tugged the skirt of her dress back down, gripped her hand that had been between her hands by the wrist and brought to his mouth and licked her fingers. Her body quivered at the warm swipe of his tongue. He pulled her fingers from his mouth, laced his fingers through hers

He kissed her shoulder, her neck. Listened as her breathing returned to normal. As her heartbeat settled in pace.

Bonnie squeezed his hand and then let go. She slowly stood upright and pulled the straps of her dress up. Sighing, Damon adjusted his own clothing, zipping and buttoning his pants. Bonnie murmured some sort of incantation and he felt suddenly clean. He looked down at himself and then at Bonnie. They looked as put together as they had been before the encounter, as if it had never happened. The only evidence of it being the marks still on Bonnie's body and her handprints burned into his skin. Damon wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Maybe locking spells weren't meant to be used for sex," he said, "But you can't tell me that at least _that_ spell wasn't intentionally post coital."

Bonnie shook her head, laughed. She cleared her throat as she turned to face him. Her hands framed his face and she pulled him down into a kiss. He went willingly, opened his mouth to hers. Her tongue slid against his, slow and sensual. She pulled back too soon for his liking. Leaned up a second later and brushed her lips against his softly, teasing. "We should go," she said as she leaned away.

He agreed but didn't like that he couldn't read her expression. But they'd have plenty of time to talk later. Leaving was the best idea. They'd been lucky so far but now that the high he was on was wearing off slightly he didn't want to chance anyone walking in on them. His mind had once again warped and the idea of anyone seeing her vulnerable, seeing her soft and post coital was even making him homicidal. No one was supposed to see her that way but him.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. Studied his expression. "Promise not to kill anyone on our way out?"

Damon rolled his eyes. She'd read him. Of course, she had. "If everyone keeps their mouths shut and hands to themselves and you take down the next threat _yourself_ or take me down if necessary then we won't have a problem."

"It can't all me on me, Damon," Bonnie frowned. "This spell has its effects, I get that. But you said you'd try to control yourself. And now that we've…"

"Fucked," Damon supplied.

"Yes," Bonnie huffed. "It's going to get worse and if you can't handle this, this early in the game what's going to happen if it takes us longer to find Bree?"

"I can't make any promises," Damon said, "But there are a few ways you can keep me distracted. Help me keep my violent urges at bay. At very least, give me something else to do with my hands." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Bonnie laughed

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" She sighed.

"You love it," he grinned and then his face became serious. "I don't want to put this all on you."

"I know," Bonnie nodded.

"I'll try harder." He promised. He wasn't sure it was one he could keep. Not with the way he was feeling. Not with his thoughts warping even as they spoke.

Bonnie frowned. Looked away from him at the far wall and then back again. "I'm scared," she admitted when she finally returned her gaze back to him.

Damon raised a brow. "Of me?" He questioned.

Bonnie gestured between them. "Of this." She licked her lips. "I've never done anything like what we just did. I didn't even think I was capable of…or would be okay with the pain. But with the pleasure it felt…" Bonnie swallowed. "I was feeling everything all at once and it was like…heady…almost like…"

"Euphoric," Damon offered.

Again, Bonnie nodded. "I didn't recognize myself for a moment. When I looked at us in the mirror. I felt like someone else. But also, I felt like _more_ myself at the same time. Does that make sense?"

Damon smiled, nodded. "I'm not the most insightful guy-", he started.

"Understatement of the century," Bonnie interrupted.

Damon ignored the cut in. "But I've been around awhile. So, I know that whenever you unearth something in yourself that you don't expect, it feels like that," he said, "When I was human I felt this sense of unrest and I couldn't what it was until…after Katherine. I changed. Not necessarily for the better but once I learned what she was, I became fixated. Every time she revealed something to me or unveiled something in me...something dark, it was like that. Even if I get now that what we had wasn't love. Wasn't real for her. She changed me. Brought out things in me that I don't think I would have been capable of if we hadn't met. If hadn't become what I am. I'm not going to lie and say I don't like the idea of influencing you that way." He wasn't speaking about manipulating her or hurting her. No. He wanted to bring out the darkness that she kept buried underneath the surface. "It's not like you don't have an effect. So at least for you it isn't one sided."

Bonnie stared and shook her head. "I…we need to reverse the spell," she rambled, "This can't…We can't…I already feel like I'm losing control and I…this isn't what I expected. I don't know what I expected. But it's getting this…this fast…I…we need to find Bree."

Damon leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Let me let you in on a little secret, witchy," his lips brushed the shell of her ear, "Now that I've tasted you. Now that I've seen what I can do to you. Now that I've heard you scream my name…reversing this spell won't get rid of me."

Bonnie shook her head again. "Listen to the things you're saying already. Look at the things you're doing. I'm not just questioning whether you can handle this. I don't know if _I_ can. This isn't going to affect you like it is me in the long run. Once the spell is lifted then you'll be free of me and I'll be left to deal with the fall out. You say that you'll still want me _now_ , but-"

"And I mean it," Damon interrupted, "The question is, do you want me to still want you? Will you still want me?"

Bonnie looked away again. "I don't know. It's easy to go along with this when there's a excuse for it but once the spell is gone, it'll just be me and you and….I don't know."

Damon sighed. "This is too much thinking to be doing right now," he frowned, "We're supposed to be enjoying a nice post sex buzz. Then we're supposed to get back to then hotel so we can enjoy _more_ sex. No more having serious conversations in a bathroom. Now let's go."

"Fine," Bonnie laughed. She traced his lips with her index finger. Pressed her hand over the hand print she'd left on his skin. "But I need a minute," she said, leaned forward, moved his shirt aside and traced the outline of her fingerprint with tongue, " _Please."_

He closed his eyes. The way that he was feeling, he doubted that he they would make beyond the parking lot before he had her again. They would have to take another Uber back and he was ninety percent sure there'd be some damage to their driver's back seat when all was said and done. "I want you, again. _Now_. So, unless you want me to bend you over this countertop again-"

"Yeah?" She asked, her tone teasing. "You're really that gone for me, huh? Already?"

" _Bonnie_." A singlemindedness had settled upon him, and he couldn't see past the moment. Past her. The way she looked. The way she smelled. The way she moaned. He wanted to fuck her hard and fast again and again. Until she screamed loud enough for everyone in the bar to hear her. Until everyone in that godforsaken shit hole who had been eyeing her since they'd gotten there knew that she was his and no one else's. It was either that or it'd be more than Lee's blood on his hands by the end of the night.

He kissed her, arms wrapping around her and hands fisting in the material of her dress in a way that rumbled the fabric and undid Bonnie's spell work.

" _Damon_ ," she giggled as he pulled away, her tone teasing, and then, "You were right. I like having this effect on you." She tugged his bottom lip between her teeth, swiped her tongue over it before pulling away again. "That's what scares me the most. Having power over you. You wanting me. _Does something_ to me. It's kind of terrifying and I don't know if I want to run from it or…" Bonnie ran her hands down his chest and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She moved in to kiss him again but stopped as the bathroom door opened, and another couple was suddenly stumbling in.

Damon growled as his eyes snapped from Bonnie to who he'd have to kill and was surprised to see his brother and some blonde he didn't recognize. It was clear that they'd come in with the same intentions that Damon had where Bonnie was concerned if their tongue wrestling was any indication. Stefan's shirt had been torn open and the blonde was scratching down his chest leaving a trail of blood in her wake.

Bonnie moved to remove her arms from where they'd wrapped around Damon's neck, but he held her arms in place and cleared his throat. The other couple froze, and Stefan looked at him over the blonde's shoulder. Damon shifted until he was almost blocking Bonnie from view, his stance protective, his hands on her hips. "Hello, little brother," he greeted.

Stefan looked between him and Bonnie. His eyes took in the marks on both of them and Damon's possessive grip on Bonnie's waist and he laughed. " _This_ oughta be good."

 _ **End Notes: Hope you all enjoyed my mediocre smut. Lol! I am going to be honest here. It will be a while before the next update on this. I have a lot of stories up and as I have stated I am going through a lot personally so I am honestly just trying to give as much attention to as many stories as I can while I have the time. Anyway, thanks for reading and see you next go around! Reviews are love!**_


End file.
